Edmund and Winifred
by Midnight Hikari
Summary: Winry suddenly lives with Alter!Ed and Alter!Winry in Germany. Plus, Ed and his friends come along to live there too. What will happen to Ed and winry's relationship now? EdWin, Alter!EdAlter!Win, AlAlter!Mei COMPLETE!
1. And So the Three Meet!

AN: Sooo…this is my first EdWin fanfic. Please be nice, constructive criticism is welcomed. This is one of the stories where Winry enters Germany (unintentionally) with a slight twist. It takes two years after the whole OMG-let's-all-go-to-Shamballa-and-try-to-take-over-movie. That was in 1918. So that makes Edward and Winry 20 years old and Al…is physically 14 and mentally…19? -_-U

**Warning: Slight Rose bashing. For some reason, I just don't like her at all…or Noa. Okay so I do have a reason. It's a dang good one too! Also, there may be some major ooc but please deal with me! This is my first FMA fic.**

_Disclaimer: No matter how many times I ask Santa Claus, I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own Edmund Heiderich, his wife Winifred, and the other OCs that'll come in sooner or later._

PS – In the movie opening, it says the year of 1923 when Ed and Alfons (Rest in Peace) went to the festival.

_Chapter 1 – And So the Three Meet!_

It was 1925 when a young man with short blond bangs and a slight antenna stared up a thug. He and a young blond woman were cornered in a back alley. They were on a simple stroll in the night through a park in Munich, Germany when this moron came. The young man's golden eyes narrowed and a frown found its way to his face. This idiot was going to ask the same question…again!

"Tell me the truth this time. Maybe then I'll decide to not hurt your girl after this," the thug hissed and pulled out a very threatening pocket knife. "Are you Edward Elric?"

"For the millionth time, no! You must have mixed me up with someone else. My name is _Edmund Heinderich! It's EDMUND! E-D-M-U-N-D!_" Edmund, or Eddie as some may call him, pulled the blond woman behind himself. "Now leave me and Winnie alone."

"Eddie," murmured Winifred, Winnie, behind him. All she received was a 'shhhhhh' from him.

"Quit lying!" The thug took a step forward while the couple took a step back. "I wasn't born yesterday! You just got a haircut. Not that it matters."

"Listen to me! You've got the wrong person! What the hell did this guy do to make you hunt him down anyway?" Eddie made a mental note to punch this Edward Elric for causing him and Winnie so much trouble. He'll also give him another for causing Winnie so much stress. (AN: HINTHINT) Eddie slowly reached behind to his back pocket. There was a switchblade knife hidden for emergencies. If this guy didn't quit, he wasn't afraid to pull it out.

"Why should I tell you? You must have a bad memory, seeing as how short you are and all. I guess there's not enough room to put in all your memories in."

Winnie saw Eddie twitch angrily. '_Bad move, sir_,' she thought behind Eddie's back.

"Who you are calling so short he can't even reach the door knob on a little girl's dollhouse?!?!?" Eddie exploded. He pulled out the knife from his back pocket.

The man saw this and immediately attacked. Winnie ran into a corner to avoid the attack just like Eddie told her to.

Eddie dodged by a quick sidestep and stabbed the man in the upper arm. He left the knife in the arm, pushed him backwards, and went over to Winnie. The thug stumbled backwards and landed on his bum. He let out a long whistle and another man stepped into the alley. This man pulled out a gun while Thug 1 ran off into the streets, whimpering about being stabbed. Thug 2 pulled out a revolver and scanned the alley. From his point of view, he couldn't see the young couple. Everything was casted in a shadow due to the full moon.

'_It doesn't matter_,' he thought with a grin. He slowly scanned the back alley. '_It only makes the revenge even better_.'

* * *

Somewhere else was another young woman. She looked the spitting image to Winifred. She was a young blond also, with blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and brown pants. The shoes were flats and had her hair in a simple pony tail. The belt she wore had a wrench on it and wore a silver locket. Inside the locket were pictures of two young boys. On the left was a brown haired boy with warm chocolate eyes. The right contained the picture of a golden haired child; his eyes were the color of liquid gold. There was a chain in her pocket. It was connected to a silver pocket watch with a strange design in the front. Inside the watch was a carving of the words: "Don't forget 3 Oct. '10".

The young woman stood before two tomb stones with the names James and Sara Rockbell. The woman lived in a small village of Resembool; she was simply visiting the cemetery of her loved ones.

"Well…Mom…Dad…here I am. I know thing haven't gone they you wished they had. I know I've made some pretty bad decisions in my life, but I want to say don't worry about me." She smiled a rueful smile. "Granny's with you right now. Can you tell her I said hi? I hope she's not up there gambling the afterlife away with the others! You know, ever since Ed and Al left, things have gotten less interesting. Can't believe I'm saying this but Automail suddenly isn't that interesting anymore. Granny's probably mad at me for being childish but…" She cut of the one-sided conversation and smiled. "Mom…Dad, I'm going to visit Ms. Trisha, okay?"

She moved to another section in the cemetery. The grave looked slightly messy, but she would soon fix the problem. The young blond worked quickly and efficiently, dumping the old flowers and replacing them with new flowers, cleaning the stone and such. She hummed a small tune as she worked, getting caught in her memories of the past.

"Winry!" another girl came running to her. She had a caramel toned skin and had her black hair into a bun. "Winry! I-it's Rose!"

Winry's eyes widen and asked, "What? What happened, Pananya?"

"SHE PLANS ON PERFORMING HUMAN TRANSMUTATION!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Winry knew Rose was upset over the fact that her child was killed in a freak accident, but she didn't know she was this upset!

"No time to explain! You gotta talk some sense into her, NOW!" Pananya grabbed her hands and dragged her away.

Further up the dirt path was a yellow house with a sign in the front that said 'Rockbell Automail'.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" Thug 2 murmured. He deliberately took slow and quite steps. (**AN: Just think it's a long alley okay?)**

Winnie was shaking. The stress was bad for her health…and the twins she carried. She was eight months into her pregnancy. "Eddie…what'll we do?"

"Just calm down, we can find a way to get out of this." Eddie looked around. Thug 1 had dropped his knife and it was right in front of him. The only problem was, if he even reached for it, Thug 2 would spot him. Plus a knife against a gun, yeah not a happy ending.

Thug 2, now let's call him Mr. Barry, was having the time of his life. He was finally going to get Elric back for causing him and his girlfriend to break-up. Elric just _had_ to tell Molly that he was part of the National Socialist German Workers Party. Then Molly said she was going to chase after the brat! Thank God he finished her before that happened. It's been three months since he came across Elric and co. in Olsztyn, Poland. Then by sheer dumb luck, he finds him in Munich of all places! With an expecting wife and a new haircut, too. Just perfect! He can take his future away just like he did to him. All he has to do from then is find his bratty baby brother and the gypsy.

"Teehee, this is too much fun," he said loudly. It was loud enough for the Heinderichs to hear. They weren't dealing with a thug anymore. They were dealing with a psychopath!

* * *

"Kane…I can't wait to hold you in my arms again…" Rose murmured. She was quietly drawing an intricate array. All she wanted back was her precious son. She found the array in a book from the old Lior library.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed. "It's done." She took the notes she found from Cornello's book and arranged all the materials needed to for the Equivalent Exchange. Rose did one final check over and got ready. She clapped her hands just like Ed and Al always did and lowered her hands onto the array. Her hands touched the floor and gold lights erupted from the array. But then, the show of golden lights turned a deep purple.

"Rose…NO!" Winry burst into the room. The circle suddenly turned into an eye. Black, lanky hands came out and began squirming.

An arm reached for Rose. Winry ran and pushed Rose out of the way. Rose stumbled into some boxes nearby. The hand latched onto Winry's leg.

"Winry!" Rose reached out for her but hesitated. She looked at the eye and mumbled, "But my son..."

"Rose, Winry!" Pananya yelled. More arms were beginning to wrap themselves around Winry's body.

"Rose, wha-mmph!" Winry's mouth was covered by a hand. The hands were satisfied to know that their sacrifice was set. They began to bring her into the eye.

"Winry!" Rose and Pananya yelled. But it was too late. Winry was gone. The purple lights dimmed and soon only Rose and Pananya remained. There was nothing in the circle. No homunculus, no trace of human transmutation.

Pananya turned to Rose. "Why? Why? Why did you do it?"

"I-I-I did-didn't…"Rose was cut off.

"You knew what happened to the Elric brothers, right?"

"I-I do. But…"

"You knew and yet you still attempted it. Now look! Winry's gone! And for all you know, you could have created another homunculus!"

"I just wanted Kane back! I just wanted my son back…I didn't mean for this to happen." Rose broke down crying.

* * *

"Where am I?" Winry screamed. Her surroundings were completely white. She turned around and saw a gate. It loomed over her; the top of the gate seemed endless.

Winry began to panic. She check herself over, nothing was missing. But there was supposed to be Equivalent Exchange right? So what was given up for the human transmutation? Suddenly, an epiphany came. Of course, she was the sacrifice. That would've made sense; after all, the Gate did go after her. Speaking of the Gate, Winry began to wonder what was on the other side.

'_Of course! It's the gate that those things came from. That means Ed and Al are on the other side!_' Winry stared at the Gate. She wanted to go there. She wanted to go to the world that Ed and Al left for, without her.

'_But what about Pananya?And Rose?_'A voice whispered in the back of her head.

'_What about them? Rose was the reason I came here. And Pananya can take care of herself!_'

The Gate began to open up. Pitch black hands grabbed Winry inside. '_Besides, I want to see Ed and Al again._'

* * *

"Winnie, I'm going to distract him. When he's distracted, I want you to run back home. Or, you can run to the landlady and tell her the situation. Make sure you get a good look at this guy okay?" Eddie whispered to Winnie. "Try not to exert yourself. If you become tired, I want you to run to the nearest crowed place."

"Eddie, don't you dare do this to me. I swear," Winnie hissed. Eddie smiled at her. "You better come home in one piece!"

"Love you, dear," Eddie kissed Winnie on the cheek. Both stood up, the shadows still covering them. Mr. Barry couldn't see them, but they could see him. "Win, got a good look?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll see you later at the house," Eddie lunged for the knife. But Mr. Barry was expecting him to do just that. He shot Eddie in the right arm and the left leg. Eddie fell down. "Argh!"

Winnie instinctively ran to Eddie's side. "You ninny! I told you to run." Eddie hissed into her ear. But Winnie wasn't paying attention to him; she was paying attention to the barrel pointed at her head. Eddie looked horrified. "What the hell is your problem?!?! She has nothing to do with you! Hell, eve I have nothing to do with you! You've got the wrong people!"

'_Dammit! I am definitely going to pummel this Edward Elric guy for causing us trouble._' Eddie thought angrily.

"Awright, the funs over kiddies," Mr. Barry chuckled. "Say bye to her Elric!" The couple held each other tightly and closed their eyes.

_THUD_

Eddie was the first to open his eyes. He saw Mr. Barry on the floor with an unconscious woman on his back. '_She looks exactly like Winnie!_'

"Win, Win, open your eyes!" Eddie mumbled, shaking the woman.

Winnie eyes fluttered open and fell upon the unconscious woman that possibly saved her and the twins' life. She looked up to her husband, "Eddie, what happened?"

"I dunno. I guess she just fell down from the sky or something. All I know is that we need to get outta here!" He helped her onto her feet. "Come on!"

They walked past Mr. Barry and the young woman. The Woman! "Eddie, we can't leave that lady here. We need to bring her with us!"

"Win, I know you're grateful to the person and all – huh?" Eddie stopped talking when he say Winnie glare at him. "Alright, we'll bring her." He went over to the woman and hoisted her over his shoulder. As for Mr. Barry, he would tell Mr. Hughes about him.

"Thank you," Winnie smiled. A sigh emitted from Eddie, he would go to the end of the Earth for his wife.

* * *

"Mmmm, wha-?" Winry's eyes opened. She was in an unknown place. She noticed the bed she was in. The bed was pushed up against the wall right next to a window. Across was a closet and the door was to the left of the closet. Next to the bed was a chair, with a woman in it. Winry's eyes widened. _'She looks exactly like me!!'_

The woman stirred and woke up also. Winnie gasped, the guest was awake. She smiled and asked "How was your sleep?"

Winry was dumbfounded. "F-fine, thanks." She looked down and saw different clothes. "Wha-What happened to my clothes?!"

Winnie laughed, "Don't worry. I changed you. My husband was the one who carried you here. He left earlier for groceries."

"Um, thanks." Winry blushed.

"So…what's your name?"

"Winry Rockbell. Yours?"

"Winifred 'Winnie' Heiderich. Not only do we look alike, but our names are similar too!" The two women laughed. "Come on, I have some clothes for you to wear."

Winnie helped Winry off the bed and to the closet. "We should be the same size. How old are you Winry?"

"I'm turning 20 next month."

"Really? Me too!"

Winry looked at her and grinned, "We could be long-lost twins!" This earned a laugh from the pregnant woman. "Er…Do you mind me asking a few questions?"

"Go ahead!" Winnie chirped. She busy rummaging through the closet.

"Where are we?"

"Munich, Germany"

"Where is that?"

"In Europe" Winnie pulled out a dress. "Too big for you."

"Is Europe near Xing?"

"You mean China?"

Suddenly it dawned on Winry. '_I'm on the other side of the Gate!_'

"Ah-ha!" Winnie cried as she pulled out a deep purple dress. "I found the dress, Winry!"

"I'M HOME!"

* * *

AN: Soooooo, how was it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please just remember though, this is my first EdWin fanfic. They might be a bit ooc. I'm just so used to Kingdom Hearts that I have a bit of trouble. Also, I don't like Rose because she said she loved Ed right? Then why the hell did she just stand around when Ed was stabbed?!?! And Noa! She just had to use Ed for what she wanted. And when Ed flew past her to the Gate, she actually said "Take me with youuuuuu!" Uh newsflash lady, I don't think so. You're the one who started this mess. YOU'RE THE REASON WHY ALFONSE HEIDERICH (REST IN PEACE) IS DEAD!!!! Ahem - sorry.

Anyway remember : every time you make a stupid review, Edward Elric/Edmund Heiderich gets shorter. So please, think of poor Ed/Eddie.


	2. New Lives

AN: Yay! Not only did I receive my report card in the mail, but I got straight A's. That means I had straight A's all three years of middle school! SCORE! But most importantly, I was so ecstatic to find out that people actually liked my story. To be honest, I really was worried that it came out to be a piece of crap. ^_^U Also please take into notice that I look up facts for my story to make it as accurate as possible. So, I'll probably take a long time to update.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It is a great show, but I only own Edmund, Winifred and the surprise OCs coming in soon. Guess what? __They__ are coming in this chapter._

**Warning: There might be some fluffer nutter moments. Please pardon them if they're corny. I never really had a relationship I wouldn't know what couples are like.**

**RECAP:**

"_Where are we?"_

"_Munich, Germany"_

"_Where is that?"_

"_In Europe" Winnie pulled out a dress. "Too big for you."_

"_Is Europe near Xing?"_

"_You mean China?"_

_Suddenly it dawned on Winry. 'I'm on the other side of the Gate!'_

"_Ah-ha!" Winnie cried as she pulled out a deep purple dress. "I found the dress, Winry!"_

"_I'M HOME!"_

* * *

_Chapter 2 – New Lives_

Winnie looked away from the dress and turned to the door. "Welcome home! We're in the guest room!" She turned back to Winry and grinned. "Well? Do you like the dress?"

Winry's attention was cut off. "Wha-?" She was overwhelmed by everything; this woman, this world, and the familiar voice from downstairs.

"The dress! Do you like the dress?" It was a simple long-sleeved dress. The hem of the dress looked long enough to her mid shin. There was nothing special about it. Simple, yet elegant.

"Yeah, it's good." Winry heard loud footsteps. She turned around and received the greatest shock in her life.

Lo and behold, the other Edward Elric has arrived. He looked at her and grinned. "Looks like our mysterious guest has awakened!" He held out his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you. The name's Edmund Heiderich. You can call me Eddie."

Winry opened her mouth slightly and quickly shut it. '_He's not Ed. No matter how much I will it, he isn't Ed. Besides, he's married to Winnie. Wait… The other me and the other Ed are married?!? And expecting?!? Dang!_' Winry looked into Eddie's eyes and smiled. "Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you." She broke off and took a step back.

She continued by looking down and saying, "Thank you for your hospitality. I'm afraid I have overstayed my welcome."

Winnie frowned and said "Nonsense. You can stay with us as long as you want." She glared at Eddie who was trying not to glare at Winry. She knew he was still untrusting of her. Why else would he have looked after at last night? "Besides, I could use help in the café we own."

Eddie looked at Winnie, dumbfounded. He looked back at Winry and mumbled a quick "Please excuse us" and escorted his wife out of earshot. But before exiting the room, Winnie geve Winry the dress and told her where everything else she needed was.

Winry stared at the door before sighing. She closed the door and got dressed, all the while wondering what could possibly so important that the couple couldn't say in front of her.

* * *

"Winifred Heiderich, what the hell were you doing?!" Eddie hissed angrily once they were certain Winry couldn't hear them. "We barely know her! Yet you want to keep her under our roof?"

Winnie's eyes turned icy as she glared at the taller blonde. "Edmund Heiderich, she needs us. She had to ask where she is! She had to ask where Germany was! Hell, where Europe was! She thought Europe was near a place called 'Xing'!"

"So? We can just check her into the loony bin. She's obviously unstable! I don't trust her with you."

"You don't trust me with anybody but you!" Winnie was raising her voice.

"That's because I worry about you, dammit!" Eddie yelled. His voice got quieter and his eye softer. "Especially now that we so close to the due date." With this he put his hands on Winnie's belly. The father-to-be smiled when he felt a kick.

Winnie sighed. She was utterly hopeless when it came to tender moments like this. "She still needs us Eddie. She seems lost and confused."

"Fine."

"Thank you" Winnie stood on her tip toes and kissed Eddie on the cheek. She went to the room Winry slept in and knocked.

"Yes?" the voice was slightly muffled.

"Winry, you can come downstairs for breakfast when you're done."

The door opened. Winry smile at the pregnant woman and said, "Please lead the way."

* * *

Turns out, the second floor was the apartment. Downstairs was the café the Heiderichs owned. The sign said closed and the clock said 7 o'clock. The café sign outside had said Central Café. The inside had a home-like feel to it.

"What a cute café!" Winry complimented. She saw Eddie wince and heard Winnie's light giggle. Winnie was making a huge breakfast.

"Thank you. Actually, Eddie was the one who decorated the place." Winnie chirped. Eddie winced again and caused the women of the house to laugh.

"Aw come off it!" Eddie incoherently mumbled. Winry and Winnie only laughed harder.

"He's just embarrassed about the fact that every customer thinks I designed the café." Winnie grinned.

"Really? Eddie doesn't look like the kind of person to design such an adorable café." Winry was having fun teasing Eddie.

"He's actually a real family man. He has a bunch of brothers. But one of his brothers, Alfons, has distanced himself from him. Even though he doesn't show it, he really misses him. We waited until his funeral was over to actually attend. That was the only contact we've got from Alfonse since our marriage 4 years ago."

"Four years? Wow, you got married at the age of sixteen?"

"Yup, Eddie couldn't wait!"

"Come off it already!

"Alright, alright. Breakfast is ready." Winnie was still chuckling as she set the food on the table. "Don't eat too fast, Eddie. It's still…"

"Yow! Tha haht!" Eddie yelped, blowing his tongue. Once he recovered, he continued to slosh. Another chorus of laughter erupted for the two women.

Breakfast was a cheerful event. They talked about how Winry could stay.

"You can help around the café. Helping will pay off your room and food." Eddie explained. He looked at Winry directly in the eye. "Any objections? Complaints?"

"None at all. Thank you very much for your generosity." Winry gratefully agreed.

"Good," Eddie nodded. "So, you want to explain why we found you?"

"Eddie!" Winnie hissed, digging her elbow into his rib.

"No, it's fine. You'll just think I'm insane that's all." Winry mumbled. '_They've been so nice. It's only fair to tell them the truth…Fairness, ha! There's no such thing according to Edward, only Equivalent Exchange.'_

"I'm sure we can cope with it, right Edmund?" Winnie only used Eddie's full name in anger or as a warning. Edmund could only nod in fear of his wife.

Winry sighed. She began the long and grueling task of explaining Amestris. From the basics of Alchemy to the Gate, she told them everything. She even told them that she wanted to find Ed and Al.

* * *

Eddie and Winnie were lying in bed in a room across Winry's trying to get some sleep. After the talk from that morning, they never brought up the topic of Amestris. All that was said after the talk was from Winnie to Winry. _"You can find a lot of information by helping in the café. People are very talkative this way. That's how Eddie and I kept a tab on Alfonse."_

"_Thank you"_

_The café opened minutes after that. Winry was a hard worker. She got along very easily with the customers. Everyone kept telling Winnie that they never knew she had a twin and were surprised. She always replied, "Well, I never did either!" When in actuality, they weren't even born in the same world._

_Eddie stayed downstairs in the café tucked in a corner. He was looking after Winnie and kept an eye on Winry for any funny business. This whole I-came-from-another world story was still processing in his head._

Eddie turned and faced Winnie. "Win, do you really think what Winry said this morning was true?"

"…"

"Winnie?"

"…"

"WINIFRED!"

"My water just broke."

Eddie fell out of the bed. "Wh-What?"

"THE WATER BROKE!" Winnie screamed.

"Holy $#%!" Eddie yelled.

Winry came through the door. "What happened?" She had her wrench in one hand.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Winnie screamed.

Winry repeated exactly what Eddie yelled. "Ummm, Eddie can you go bring her to the hospital?"

"No! No hospital!" The birthing mother yelled.

"Okay! No hospital then. Eddie I need towels, hot water, disinfectants, and all the pillows you can get. NOW!" Eddie scrambled trying to hurry. Winry turned her attention to Winnie. "Breathe okay? Just keep breathing."

"I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE!"

"Okay okay." Eddie returned and went off to get the other materials. He returned again. Eddie asked Winry what she was going to do. "Do the delivery of course."

The blonde man just stared and turned all of his attention to Winnie. "Just take deep breaths okay, Win?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TELLING ME HOW TO BREATHE?! I ALREADY KNOW HOW TOO!"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"WAHHHH! WAHHHH!" It was the sound of two newborn babies. The eldest was a boy. The Heiderichs decided to name him after his late uncle, Alfons. The youngest by 5 minutes was a girl. They named her Nina, after the poor little girl Winry told them about that morning. Eddie carried the babies to their room next door.

Winry stayed behind to clean up Winnie. The mother turned to Winry, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Winry smiled. She placed the buckets, towels, and disinfectants in a corner and headed for the door.

"Do you miss them?"

"I beg your pardon?" Winry turned to face her other self.

"Do you miss the Elric brothers?" Winnie asked slowly.

"Yes, I do. There's not a day I don't think about them."

"Winry," Winnie started. "You-you love Edward don't you?"

The blond tripped over air. "Wha-? No! He's my friend. He's just a friend." As Winry talked, the words came out slower and softer.

"Uh-huh. Okay then, good night." Winry's eyes travel to the clock. 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Goodnight Winnie," she turned to Eddie who was exiting the twins' room. "Goodnight Eddie."

"G'night, and thanks for delivering the twins. I guess I've been kinda hard on you. Only looking out for my family, you know?"

Winry nodded. "I understand." She poked her head into the room next door. "G'night Nina, Alfons."

The three blonds retired to their beds and dreamt of Amestris. Eddie and Winnie, however, dreamt of their other selves. They need to cherish this night, it will be the last peaceful night in a long time.

* * *

The next six months seemed to be hell for the adults. The twins kept crying and the café had to be worked in shifts. Every four hours, they would switch from the café to the twins. Central Café was open 7:30 AM to 7:30 PM. Winnie had the first shift, then Eddie and then Winry. Don't even mention the midnight crying! They worked in shifts too if the twins cried, Winry then Eddie then Winnie. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner times were the highlights of the day. Eddie fed the twins for breakfast, Lunch was Winry, and Dinner was Winnie. Because babies were difficult to feed, the three gained favorite baby foods. Winry grew fond of the sweet potatoes. Eddie favored the apple cobbler. Winnie leaned towards the applesauce.

Through all the hell the twins gave, they began to calm down. Every night, Winry would tell the babies stories about Amestris. Every night, the Heideichs listened to Winry at the doorframe, wishing they could help her with her search of the Elric Brothers. When Winry and Winnie's birthdays came, the café was closed. Eddie baked, yes _baked_, a cake just for them. The twins only made the day better. They threw cake at their mother and Winry. This caused a full-scale food fight. It was Eddie, Nina, and Alfons against Winnie and Winry.

Soon, the twins were old enough to bring downstairs to the café. Customers and on-lookers gushed at how adorable Nina and Alfons were. "They're adorable!" "She had her father's eyes." "He has Winnie's smile." "Oh twins are only given to the luckiest couple. You two must be proud!" "They look so healthy!" But the most common was: "Awww, I wish I could take them home with me and keep them forever!"

Through all this, Winry still barely got any leads on Ed and Al. Sometimes, Winry left in the morning to check up on a near-by lead. She didn't want to go but Winnie practically kicked her out if she refused to go. Winry would always end up coming back around 8 o'clock that night, dissapointed. For some reason, she dreaded coming back home empty handed. '_So this is what Edward and Alphonse felt like when their lead on the Philosopher's Stone came to a dead must have felt ashamed to come back home with no progress._'

Nonetheless, the Heiderichs welcomed her back with open arms. One night, when Winnie and Winry were cleaning the café, Winry got the biggest shock of her life. "I want you to be my sister," Winne said offhandedly.

Winry dropped the plate she was holding, but quickly caught it. "Are-are you serious?"

"Yeah, after all, we could pass as twins. We have the same birthday and bone structure." She grinned. "Besides, Nina and Alfons could use an 'Auntie Winry'."

"O-okay, but aren't I their Godmother?"

"Yeah, but you could also be their aunt too."

"…" A grateful smile found its way onto Winry's face. "I am honored to be your sister…and Eddie's sister-in-law." And so, from that day forward, Winry Sara Rockbell had became Winry Sara-Rockbell Bellstone.

"EDDIE! She said yes!" Winnie said, running up the stairs. Winry stared at her and laughed.

The four Heiderichs came downstairs, the twins asleep. Eddie and Winnie wore huge, happy smiles on their faces. "Welcome to the family, Winry."

For the first time in a long time, Winry cried.

* * *

AN: Awww the twins were born! I'm sooo happy I got the birthing process over. Be honest, who thought it was Edward, Alphonse, and Noa? Please tell me if you think I'm rushing the story a bit, I kinda tend to skip over a couple of parts. So you get it now? The chapter title I mean? It's a new life for Winry and the new lives that were born. Also, who else saw the manga reference?

**Next chapter:** **What has happened to Rose and Pananya? Wait and see in the next chapter! Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Rent and Repent Plus a minigame

**PLEASE READ: **So! Who's up for another chapter? I am! Woooo! Also, one of the readers, Hinakoki, pointed out a very good plot hole! I appreciate that being pointed out. I'll do a quick summary of what Hinakoki asked. Why was Winry transferred over the gate body AND soul? Is Edmund the Edward from London? How is Alfons Heiderich, the one living with Edward in the movie, related to Edmund? How is it that Ed doesn't know about Eddie?

Okay this is how it goes down. Winry was Rose's 'sacrifice' during the human transmutation. The Gate took her body and soul as payment. Now the Gate doesn't have Truth to do all this 'what is equivalent to what' crap. So I, being the Truth and Author, decided to send Winry over to our world! Besides, wouldn't it be awesome to have Winry on our side? No, Alter!Winry does not count. The Edward from London is a completely different Edward. He and Edmund are two completely different people. Alfons Heiderich had cut ties with Edmund a little after Eddie and Winnie got married. I have yet to make up a reason why, but I will figure one out. That might also be the same reason why Alfons never told Edward about Edmund. Also, when Winry left, it was midday. When she landed in Munich, it was nighttime.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It is a great show, but I only own the Heiderich family and any other OCs I may come up with._

**Warning: One moment of violence. This will have some fluffer nutter moments…Now I want a fluffer nutter sandwhich. **

**RECAP:**

"…" _A grateful smile found its way onto Winry's face. "I am honored to be your sister…and Eddie's sister-in-law." And so, from that day forward, Winry Sara Rockbell had became Winry Sara-Rockbell Bellstone._

"_EDDIE! She said yes!" Winnie said, running up the stairs. Winry stared at her and laughed._

_The four Heiderichs came downstairs, the twins asleep. They wore happy smiles on their face. "Welcome to the family, Winry."_

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Rent and Repent_

It was a bright morning in Resembool. _KNOCK KNOCK_

Pananya waited for 30 seconds. She leaned onto the door and softly said, "Rose, you need to come out! Everyone is worried."

"…" Rose seldom left her room since that awful afternoon. She never forgave herself for what happened to Winry.

"Rose, it's been more than six months. Please! Everyone is extremely worried. Your friends from Lior have come to visit to visit you," pleaded the automail user.

"…"

A young brunette came up to Pananya. Three more women and four children were right behind her. "Is she not coming out?"

"No, she really blames herself."

One of the children, a girl, went to the door, "Miss Rose, can you come out and play?" The other three joined. "Please, Miss Rose! Pretty please?"

"I really hate to this, but now I wonder why I hadn't done it in the first place," sighed Pananya. She took out a small kit and began to pick the lock.

A small click was heard and the door was opened. The children entered first. They made a beeline straight for the bed. "Miss Rose?" They poked a figure on the bed. The children looked at the women at the doorway. Their eyes began to fill up with tears. "Miss Rose is dead!" They yelled, coming to the wrong conclusion. The younglings began to cry loudly.

Pananya lowered her head. "Can you ladies escort the children out?" They gave her a quick nod and herded the children away. She could still hear the crying even though, they were downstairs. The usually level-headed girl stormed up to Rose's bed and grabbed her shoulder, forcing the pinkette to look at her.

Rose's eyes were a dull color. Absolutely no signs of life were in it. They just stared at Pananya, unmoving and uncaring. Those eyes were the reason Pananya slapped Rose in the face…hard, as in b*$# slap hard.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! THOSE CHILDREN ARE CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU! DON'T YOU REALISE THAT EVERYONE IS WORRIED? DAMMIT ROSE!" Pananya yelled.

Rose looked at Pananya. "Why?" she croaked, not used to using her voice. "Why do you all care?!" Her voice got louder with each word.

"Why do…we care?"

"It's my fault Winry is gone! I was stupid and it caused Winry to be taken! It's not fair." The Holy Mother of Lior looked down.

"Would Winry have wanted you to be like this?"

She looked up. "Wha-?"

"If Winry was here right now, would she have wanted you to be like this?" Pananya was certain that Winry would have gotten Rose out within the first month, maybe first week.

"…No."

"Then suck it up. Winry would have wanted you to move on with your life." Pananya let go of Rose's shoulders. "You've got a pair of strong legs. Move and look towards the future." She turned and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Rose looked down at her hands. '_Winry would've wanted me to move on, right? But, she's gone because of me._' She clenched her hands and closed her eyes. Tears were threatening to fall.

'_Repent. Repent and thou shall be saved._' Cornello's words were brought up. Rose discarded it but the word '_repent_' was stuck. '_Repent…yeah that's what I should do._' She got up, changed clothes, and exited the room. "Pananya! Can you ask one of your friends to teach me how to make automail?" She asked.

The automail user looked at Rose and smiled. "Sure, I know the perfect person."

Rose smiled back. '_It's the least I can do for Winry._'

* * *

It was midday in Munich. Edmund jogged down the stairs into the café, Nina in one arm and Alfons in the other. He strides over to a nearby table and placed the twins on the table. Two old women came over and asked to play with the twins. Eddie gave a quick nod and kissed Nina and Alfons on the forehead. He head toward Winnie, confident that the women wouldn't allow any harm to befall upon the twins.

"Hey Win, where's Winry?" He swiped a roll from the bread basket.

Winnie frowned and smacked Eddie in the head. "She's out getting supplies. Hands off the goods, Eddie."

"…?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that, you perv." All she got back was a disbelieving, "Uh-huh."

"HEEEELLLLOOOO HEIDERICH FAMILY!" a chirpy voice echoed throughout the once-peaceful café. The voice caused the twins to cry and earned himself a glare from everyone inside the building. "What? Was it something I said?"

A very pregnant lad walked in. Her name was Gracia and she was with the loud newcomer. She glared at her husband. "Honestly, Hughes, they're trying to have a peaceful atmosphere. I apologize for him everyone," she said to all.

One of the old women playing with the twins frowned. "The one he needs to apologize to is the twins. Look at them, they're crying!"

"Oh, my children," cooed Winnie coming towards her son and daughter. "It's okay, you can pull on the mean man's hair," she planned into the ears of the barely seven month old babies.

The Heiderich Twins became quiet and looked at Hughes. He looked back with a questioning gaze. They raised their arms at him. "Awwwww, of course I'll pick you two up!" He took both in each hand. He swore her heard them snicker, but dismissed it. "You two are the spitting image of your parents-OW!" The babies tugged on Hughes hair as hard as they could and pulled out a couple of hair. Everyone inside laughed, just another day with Hughes around.

He gave the twins back to their mother and rubbed the tender spots on his head. Ever since he quit the National Socialist German Workers Party, he's been happy-go-lucky. He was also still in contact with the Elric brothers. He just didn't want to tell Ed about the Heiderichs yet. Speaking of the Elrics…

"Hey, Edmund," Hughes said bring Eddie to a corner. Winnie and Gracia were chatting away. The café wasn't in a rush hour anymore. "Do you and Winnie have any spare rooms?"

"Yeah, we've got two rooms to spare and two beds in each room. It all came with the place when Winnie and I bought it." Eddie got a really good deal when he was house hunting.

"Winnie's twin is staying over isn't she?"

"Actually, she's living with us, permanently now. Why?"

"I have a couple of friends coming and they need a place to stay. Do you mind having them? I swear I can pay for their rent if needed. Gracia and I would have them; we just don't have any room."

Winnie couldn't help but over hear the two men's conversation. "It's fine with me, but it's up to Eddie."

"It's fine with me; I just hope your sister doesn't mind."

A small smile was on Hughes' face. "Thanks guys. They are two brothers and their two friends."

"The brothers can share a room and the other two…are they related?" Eddie inquired.

"No, but they're both girls. I suppose they can share the other room."

"Alright, when do they arrive?"

"Around three in the afternoon. That's…thirty minutes away. I better go and wait at the station." He got ready to leave, putting his coat on and kissed his wife bye. He stayed for a bit longer to answer any questions.

"Is there anything they need specifically?" Winnie wanted to know so she can plan ahead.

"No…actually yeah. The older brother loathes milk. He absolutely hates the stuff." Hughes was chuckling, thinking about the time he found that out.

"Alright, you just gotta point out the older brother. Oh, and the meals are on us. I suppose we can have sauerkraut…potato pancakes…" Eddie shook his head. Already, Winnie was thinking about what to serve Hughes' friends.

"GREAT!" Glares were thrown at Hughes. Eddie made a head gesture to his children, who were in the middle of a nap. "Oops, sorry," he apologized lowering his voice. He then hurried out to make it in time for the train.

Gracia looked at Winnie. "Thank you for doing this. We really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Gracia. We're more than happy to help." Behind Winnie, the café door opened, followed by the _TING_ of the bell.

"I'm back!" Winry said. The twins woke up and began reaching for their aunt. She laughed and went to put away the groceries. She came back and picked up the twins. That's when she noticed the Gracia. "…!"

Eddie remembered Winry's story about Amestris. "Winry, this is Gracia Hughes. Gracia this is Winry, she's Winnie's twin sister."

The dumbfounded mechanic recovered and smiled at Gracia. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hughes."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm afraid to say that you just missed my husband, Maes."

Winry shook her head, "Its fine."

"But my goodness, you look exactly like your sister! You two are identical twins!"

Winnie laughed. "We get that a lot of times. Eddie's the only one who can tell the differences. Actually, the twins can too!"

"Hey, Winry!" Eddie pulled Winry away from the two chatting women. The twins were left behind with them. "There are going to be other people staying here. They're friends with the Hughes. You don't mind right?"

"Not at all, why?"

"Nothing, just look sharp. Even though they look like your friends from Amestris, they're not. Just like Winnie and me, we were born and raised in a completely different environment."

A shadow came across Winry's face. "Yeah, I know."

Eddie sighed, "Listen, I'm not trying to get you down or anything. But just don't tell them about Amestris, they might think you're crazy."

She looked at him in the eye. "I'm not stupid, I think I know that." It dawned on her. "You're worried about me!"

"Just making sure my in-law doesn't get taken away. Why is it surprising?"

"You've never cared before."

Eddie flicked Winry's forehead. "You're legally Winnie's sister. That makes you family."

Winry grinned. "You're a big softly, you know that?"

He laughed, "Known it since I got married." He brought her back to the table with the chatting women.

They all talked about the café and life for a while. Winnie told Winry that if needed, she would have another person in her room. She was totally fine with it.

"Winry, can you do me a favor?" Gracia asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She stopped playing Peek-A-Boo with the twins.

"Can you go to my home and get a bouquet from the counter? It's a short walk from here," she said fishing out keys.

"I'm on it!"

* * *

"So Ed, how are things going? Who this girl I'm sitting next to?" Hughes said striking up a conversation. He noticed the tension in the back. Noa was a bit too close to Al, who was getting more and more nervous by the second. Of course, he remembered to keep his eyes on the road.

Ed turned to Hughes, "Things are fine. The uranium bomb was handed over to the U.S. You know Hughes, we just want to find a place to stay for a while. We found the girl a year back. She's been traveling with us since."

The newcomer piped up, "My name is Natalie. I promise not to get in the way." She had black hair, but due to the sun, it shined brown. There were a couple strands of grey hairs, probably due to stress perhaps? Her eyes were a muddy brown color. She looked about fourteen years old.

"Stop saying that, you're not in the way," Al gently chastised. He squirmed trying to make space between him and Noa. He was far too nice to ask her to move and far too embarrassed.

Hughes gave the teen a smile. He received a bright smile back, but her eyes had a slight sad glint. "Anyway, I found you guys a place to sleep in. The owners are doing me a favor. Ed and Al, you guys are sharing a room. Natalie and Noa, you can share a room, unless you want to share one with the owner's wife's twin sister?"

Natalie was quick to react. "Is it okay with the sister?"

"We'll just have to ask." He turned a corner. "Here we are, Central Café!"

Ed and Al exchanged looks when they heard the word 'Central'. They all climbed out of the car, except for Al. He had so little room, when the door opened, he fell out.

"We're here!" Hughes walked into the café followed by Ed, Al, Noa, and then Natalie.

Ed and Al got the biggest shock of their lives. In front of them was a Winry look-a-like, blond hair and all. "Brother…" "I know Al, I see her too."

The other Winry came and gave them all a smile. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Winifred Heiderich, but you can call me Winnie."

Ed was quiet for a while. "Heiderich…are you related to Alfons Heiderich?"

"Yes, he's my brother-in-law. My husband and I named our eldest son after him."

Al frowned when he noticed his brother's rudness. "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Alphonse Elric and that was my brother, Edward Elric. ("Call me Ed.")" He motioned to the girls behind them. "This is Natalie and Noa."

"It's a pleasure. Please follow me to your rooms." She turned to the stairs. "Ed and Alphonse ("Please call me Al"), you two can share a room. Natalie and Noa, a room is also ready for the two of you."

"Um, a-actually…" Natalie stopped, fearing she was being rude.

"Yes?" Winnie turned around. She gave the teen an encouraging smile.

"I…w-was wondering…if I c-could share a room with your sister!" She said the last part a bit too loud and got everyone to look at her strangely. She turned red, "I'm-I'm so sorry! P-Please ignore w-what I said!" She looked down, embarrassed.

"No, its fine. My sister said yes if that was needed." She began leading them up the stairs. "Please follow me to your rooms."

* * *

It was already four in the afternoon and Winry had yet to return. Winnie sent Eddie after her when Gracia said she forgot to tell her where they lived.

"Where are they?" she was pacing the café now. Everyone was downstairs chatting away. Ed and Al were catching up with Hughes. Noa and Gracia were chatting about something or another. Natalie was playing with the Nina and Alfons. Other than them, the café was completely empty.

_TING_ The doors were opened. Lo and behold Winry came in. "Mrs. Hughes I've got the bouquet you asked…for." The automail mechanic stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ed and Al.

"WINRY?!?" The Elric brothers abruptly stood up, their chairs falling back. Shock was all over their faces, their minds drawing a total blank.

"So I take it, that these are the same Elric boys you told me and Eddie about?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah…I guess so, right Edward, Alphonse?"

'_Say something intelligent!_' Ed's consciousness yelled.

"Y-yeah," Ed mumbled. '_Dammit!_'

"Alright, alright," a voice behind Winry said. "I want to get in too."

"Ah, sorry Eddie." Winry moved aside and in came an Edward look-a-like.

"Whoa," he took a step back when he saw the Elric brothers. "So this is the Elric brothers you've told us about?"

"Yes"

Eddie's eye caught Ed's. "And I'm guessing the one that looks like me is Edward Elric?"

"And what if I am?" Ed challenged. "What's it to you?"

He frowned. "I'm Edmund 'Eddie' Heiderich. I'm Winnie's husband and the one who is letting you guys stay here.," He glared at Ed, who returned the favor.

"Wow, brother," Al said, "Your other self is married to Winry's other self!"

"AL!" Ed became red with embarrassment.

"What? I'm just saying!"

Eddie interrupted the conversation. "So you are Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, why?" Ed was still glaring at Al. So, he never saw the fist coming and making contact with his face.

Ed fell backwards and was caught by Al and Hughes. "What the hell?" He rubbed his jaw, testing for any damages.

"I believe that was overdue." That earned a hit in the head from Winnie. "Ow, what the hell?"

Winnie said nothing but one sentence. "You're sleeping in the hallway tonight."

* * *

AN: Whoa! That's the longest chapter I have written so far. Well, after who knows how long, I've updated. Please understand that I may have moved the plot too quick, but I was too excited to write the Elric brothers in. Also there is a reason why Natalie acts the way she does and why Noa was so close to Al in the car. At first, I wanted to keep this story short as possible. But I'm slowly getting the hang of writing. I think I'll write a couple of more chapters before ending the story.

**Next Chapter: Natalie becomes more open, Al becomes concerned about Natalie, and Ed ponders on 'what if's. Alter!Mustang and Alter!Riza makes an appearance as…the twins grandparents?!?**

_MINI-GAME TIME! The questions were from the great Tsukiflower! Thank you for letting me use your questions! Choose one of the following:_

_- If Roy's gloves were to get wet with 16 oz. of water and a train was approaching at 150 mph, what would happen? _

_-How many sheets of paper do you think Colonel Roy Mustang waste when he procrastinates on his paperwork making paper airplanes?_

_Please put the answer in your review! I will name whoever has the most creative in each one in the next chapter!_


	4. Eddie's InLaws

AN: Hello all! How are you guys? Anyway, some of you were kind of surprised to see me add Natalie, but she will not get in the way of the plot! She is there as a character for Al to talk and plot with. He sometimes will act as a brother to her. I said this was an EdWin story and I will give you an EdWin story! But for Al lovers out there, he will be paired with a surprise character.

Winners of the Mini-games!

_- If Roy's gloves were to get wet with 16 oz. of water and a train was approaching at 150 mph, what would happen?_ _DaRkNeSs4IcHi said - He'd get hit by the train and fly towards the sky like team rocket in __Pokemon__._

_-How many sheets of paper do you think Colonel Roy Mustang waste when he procrastinates on his paperwork making paper airplanes?__fantasyangel7 said - __Roy Mustang__ would use exactly thirteen sheets of paper to make an aeroplane, each with different variables. He would then go for a quick test flight with his prototypes and see how far they would fly across his office with Black Hyate watching with bemused eyes, loosing attention after the third plane. Roy would quickly dive around the room and pick up said aeroplanes when he heard footsteps pproach the office and hastily smooth them down. He would glance at them and then sign the documents and hand them to a very confused looking Riza Hawkeye. She would take the documets away to be filed, curiously folding along the creases o see what planes he had made on that paticular day._

Congratulations to the winners! Also, a thank you to the wonderful people who turned in their answers!

_Disclaimer: This is my Equivalent Exchange. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but in return, I am allowed to write fanfictions about them! Also, I would like to thank DaRkNeSs4IcHi for the milk scene in this chapter! I also don't own the sentence Ed says in his sleep about the Gate._

**RECAP:**

_Eddie interrupted the conversation. "So you are Edward Elric?"_

"_Yeah, why?" Ed was still glaring at Al. So, he never saw the fist coming and making contact with his face._

_Ed fell backwards and was caught by Al and Hughes. "What the hell?" He rubbed his jaw, testing for any damages._

"_I believe that was overdue." That earned a hit in the head from Winnie. "Ow, what the hell?"_

_Winnie said nothing but one sentence. "You're sleeping in the hallway tonight."_

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Eddie's In-Laws_

Nighttime fell upon Central Café. Ed, Al, Winnie, Noa, Natalie, and Eddie were closing up. Gracia and Hughes had left to go back home a few minutes earlier. The twins were upstairs in their room playing while being supervised by Winry. Once the twins were tucked on bed, she left to go downstairs and help close up shop. Clean-up duty was given to Winry and Natalie, much to Al's disagreement. Everyone retired to their beds, Al being the last to go. Ed had to come down and literally drag him up.

Before being forced upstairs, Al told Winry a couple of things. "Don't ask her any too personal questions." He struggles against Ed for a moment. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself! She has a tendency to drop things on accident, wait! Please don't take offense!" Ed tugged harder. "Alright, alright, brother." He turns to the girls one last time as he was dragged to their room.

Winry stared at the stairs for a moment and blinked. "Well then, Al seems very protective of you." She smiled, "He acts like Ed! Constantly worrying and is way too protective!" She let out a laugh, "I was wondering when he'd go through that stage."

"…" Natalie looked at Winry with confusion.

"Winnie probably set this up so we can 'bond' as roommates," Winry stressed the word in a sarcastic manner. She looked at Natalie, causing her to stand straighter. "You look like a girl I can deal with." The Amestrian turned to the broom and dust pan in the corner. "Well, let's get started!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

She turned to Natalie once more. "Geez, loosen up! It's not like I'm gonna bite your head off or something." Winry extended her hand to the teen. "Come on. I'd like to get to know you."

"…Okay" Natalie took the hand.

"Alright! Let's start cleaning!"

**Half an hour later**

"…So Al picks up the cat, thinking Ed wouldn't notice him. He turns around, and sees Ed right there staring at him!" Winry was cracking up and so was Natalie.

"Then what happened?" Natalie was having fun. She couldn't believe that Al, mature, logical Al, would pick up a cat and not suspect that Ed wouldn't notice. It was just so childish and illogical; it made her want to laugh even harder.

"Nothing! Ed just stares at his brother, not saying anything! You wanna know what Al does?"

"What?"

"He runs away! Al just kept running and running!" Loud laughter erupts from the two women. "Of course he came back, but I have yet to find out what he did with the cat."

"That's nothing compared to what he's done before!" Natalie took a moment to catch her breath.

Winry looked at Natalie and smiled. "You know, you should be more open like this."

"Pardon?"

"You don't need to be afraid to have fun, okay? And quit being so formal!"

"…right"

The automail mechanic grinned. "So, you wanna tell me that story of yours?"

"Yeah! Ed had sent me and Al to go get train tickets…"

* * *

**The next morning**

"Brother…Brother, wake up!"Al furiously shook Ed's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Brother, come on! It's seven in the morning; the café will open in thirty minutes! We need to eat breakfast before then."

Ed stirred a bit. Al sighed with relief; he didn't need to go to the last resort. Then Ed had to ruin it. He murmured, "I'd like to call the other side of the Gate please." He turned and continued sleeping.

"Brother!"

"Al, he's not waking up yet?" Al turned around and saw Winnie at the doorway. She had Alfons in one arm. Behind her were Eddie and Nina.

"No, Mrs. Heiderich," Al sighed. "Brother can be such a pain to wake up. I'd hate to go to the last resort." The dreaded last resort was calling Ed short. He couldn't be that mean to his brother.

Eddie frowned and gave Nina to his wife. "Take them downstairs and eat ahead of us. I'll help Al wake up Ed."

Winnie walked down the stairs, greeting Natalie, Noa, and Winry as she desended.

"Listen Al," Eddie turned to the younger Elric. "You're brother really needs to wake up. Winnie and I really need all the help we can get to make the café look better than usual," he pleaded.

A look of confusion washed over Al's face. "How come Mr. Heiderich?"

"Because my in-laws are coming." Eddie's face paled. A moment passed before he ran to Ed's bed. He gripped the alchemist's shoulders and violently shook Ed awake. "Wake up, dammit! Wake up! My in-laws are coming! Get your ass outta bed, _shorty!_"

_Shorty's_ eyes snapped wide open. "SHORTY?! WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE DOOR KNOB ON A LITTLE GIRL'S DOLLHOUSE?!" Ed exploded.

"I didn't call you that!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Al sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to head downstairs and eat, okay Brother?"

"…Did too!"

The younger Elric sighed once more and walked down the stairs. "Good morning!" He cheerfully smiled at the women of the house.

Winry was talking next to a smiling Natalie. Noa was across chairs down were the twins. Winnie was near the stove making German pancakes. On the table was a pitcher of milk and orange juice. Al made a bee-line towards Winnie. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Is your brother awake yet?" She flipped a pancake and went to the drawers.

"Yes, ma'am. But, he is arguing with Mr. Heiderich." He noticed that some forks and spoons were needed drying. He began to dry them as he waited on his brother and host.

Winnie frowned. The pancake platter she made was set on the table. "All of you eat ahead. I'm going to go get that childish moron I call my husband. Don't worry Al, you're idiot of a brother is going to eat too." She stormed upstairs.

Al sat down next to Natalie and passed the platter around. Everyone silently ate, appreciating the food. Suddenly, they heard loud yelling in the stairway.

"OUCH! OW!" Eddie and Ed were being dragged down the stairs by their ears. When they were released, they scrambled to their seats and began to eat.

* * *

"How the hell can you drink that crap?" Ed hissed at Eddie. He watched in horror as his counterpart continued to drink the glass of milk.

"I force myself to. Why'd you think I only drink quarter of a glass?" Eddie smirked. It was amusing to know that Ed hated milk also. But it also made him feel even better to know that he can at least stomach the crap. "It seems to me that I have a stronger stomach than you do." It was a blow to the ego. He was an inch or two taller than Ed.

Ed fumed angrily. This guy was calling him weak and short. Though it wasn't physically weak, it was weak either way. He refused to go down without a fight. "My stomach is not weak! I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

The breakfast table was quiet. The two _grown_ men glared at each other. Nobody moved except for the twins who were giggling at the adults. Ed and Eddie grabbed a glass and poured the milk. They swallowed and refilled their glass again. A look of disgust was written on their faces. Everyone continued to eat all the while watching them attempt to drink milk. Suddenly, both men clamped their hands over their mouths and ran to the bathrooms. Everyone, including Al, Noa, and Natalie, laughed at Ed's and Eddie's expense.

Clean up was a normal ordeal. Al and Winry were playing with the twins. Ed and Eddie were cleaning the bathroom. Natalie and Winnie were washing the dishes. Noa was watering the various plants.

Winnie took the twins upstairs for a bath while everyone helped around the café. Noa and Eddie cooked the food, while Natalie and Al served. Winry was busy helping Ed clean the rooms.

"Why the hell do we have to clean rooms?" Ed swept the floor of Winnie and Eddie's room.

Winry was dusting shelves. "Cleanliness is Godliness. Besides, Winnie's parents are going to stay in here." She reached for a high shelf, having difficulty.

"But why do they have to stay here? Couldn't they stay in the twins' room?" He strode to Winry, took the duster, and reached for the shelf. "Honestly, there are nine people in this house. There's you, me, Al, Noa, Natalie, and the Heiderichs, the twins included. Why do we need to add two more people?"

"Quit whining Ed. Just be grateful that the Heiderichs are letting you guys stay. In return for the housing and food, we help them. Isn't that close to your Equivalent Exchange?" She snatched the duster back.

"…Shut up." Ed returned to sweeping the floor. Both were completely oblivious to the fact that Ed had reached a shelf Winry couldn't.

Winnie passed by with the twins. "Ah, Winnie?" Winry called.

She stopped and turned to face her counterpart. "Yeah?"

"Since your parents are staying here, where are you and Eddie sleeping?"

Ed turned red when he heard what Winry said. '_Right! Our otherselves are married to each other._' He looked down trying to quit blushing. '_We're in their room. Great now this feels awkward._' To get his mind off of the fact that he and Winry were in Winnie and Eddie's room, he recited the Periodic Table in his head. But 'what if's began to form in his head. '_What if I never left for the Gate? Would me and Winry married like these two have? What if Al and I never did human transmutation?_'

"I'll be sharing a room with Noa. Eddie's going to sleep in the twins' room. It's going to be like this for just two days. Please bear with it."

"No problem, right Ed?" Winry glanced at Ed who seemed to be spacing out. "When do your parents arrive?"

Winnie looked at the clock in the room. "It's quarter 'til. They arrive at the train station at nine. Eddie should've left to pick them up."

"Alright"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She turned around and headed for the stairs. Suddenly, she stopped and went back to her and Eddie's room. Peeking her head in, the mother said, "You know, you two act like you're both married. That was basically the same conversation I had with Eddie this morning." Winnie then made a bee-line to the stairs.

"…" Winry turned cherry red.

"…" Ed snapped out of it and refused to look at Winry.

"We're about done with the room, right?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Later, Eddie was driving the car from the train station. This was one of the things he hated. He hated it when his father-in-law dropped by. His mother-in-law was easy to deal with. He loathed the father-in-law. The guy constantly made jokes about his height, always saying he wasn't good enough for Winnie. He gripped the wheel harder.

"So, shrimp, how's the café? Is it running smoothly?" The dark haired man smirked. He sat in the passenger seat next to his son-in-law. "Or is it not going as the way you planned?"

Eddie managed to get out, "The café is doing fine. We've had a steady stream of customers lately."

"That's great. Nice to know the business is thriving," a blond woman in the back said. She was wishing that her husband wasn't always so harsh on their son-in-law.

Her husband snorted. "Without our daughter, it probably would've gone bankrupt. Speaking of daughters, I hear that out Little Winnie found a twin sister. Is it true?" He received a stiff nod from Eddie. "Good, good, she always wanted a sibling." A fake frown was on his face and joked, "You're not doing anything that we can get you arrested for are you?"

Eddie ignored the jab and said, "There are other people staying with us. Please don't ask any impersonal questions. They're friends of a friend of mine."

"Of course, unless we see good reason to," Mr. Bellstone grinned. Currently, all sorts of reasons were running through his head.

"Roy…" His wife warned. She couldn't believe how childish he was acting. He was a grown man!

"I know, I know, Lisa." The annoying grin was still on Roy's face. "I'll be good."

* * *

The café was empty other than the people occupying the house. It was peaceful. It was quiet. It was broken by Edward Elric.

"Does God hate me? Is that why he's here?" Ed grumbled when he saw the world's answer to Roy Mustang. He could totally deal Riza Hawkeye's otherself, but why did Roy's have to come along too? The moment he saw the other Roy come out, he knew he would hate this Roy also. He knew it. He could smell it.

The moment Roy Bellstone walked into the café, he knew something was wrong. He did a quick scan and noticed another Edmund Heiderich in the vicinity. Winnie's father was confused at first, but then he relaxed. He now had _two_ Eddie's to torture!

"_Padre! Mi manchi tanto! (Father! I missed you!)_" Winnie cried out and ran into the alternate Roy Mustang's arms for a hug. "_Madre! Benvenuto! (Mother! Welcome!)_" She welcomed the other Riza coming through the door.

Winry's eyes widened. She was the adopted daughter of the other Roy Mustang?! '_This is going to take a while to get used to._'

A small smile formed on Al's face. This was defiantly not what he expected. It's going to be an interesting two days.

Eddie came through the door with two bags. He placed them on the ground and explained, "Winnie is Italian. She isn't German like some of us."

Winnie turned from her father's embrace and stuck her tongue out at Eddie. "You make that sound like a bad thing," she joked. "Everyone, these are my parents, Roy and Lisa._ Madre_, _Padre,_ these are my friends, Ed, Al, Noa, and Natalie"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Lisa smiled. She was happy to know her child was surrounded by many friends.

Roy looked at Winry and asked, "This must be your new sister?"

"Yes, her name is Winry," Winnie went to Winry and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We look a lot alike, don't we?"

The stern look on her father's face turned into a huge grin. "Yes, you two do! Welcome to the family, Winry!"

The nervousness in the mechanic faded away. He is Roy Mustang but at the same time isn't. They are two different people, she needed to realize that. She smiled at him and her new mother.

Roy couldn't help but infuriate Eddie. So he decided to kill two birds with one stone. Humiliate Eddie and tease his look-alike. Maybe they even acted the same! He was still taller than both of them so it would work. "So, Edmund, is this shrimp your brother?" He pointed at Ed. "I can see the resemblance, both of you are so small!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN EASILY GO DOWN THE DRAIN IN THE BATHTUB AND NOT WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN ATOMS IN THE WATER?!?! Ed and Eddie exploded. The café became eerily quiet after that.

Lisa broke the silence with a simple question. "So, can I meet our grandchildren?"

* * *

AN: Woot! This chapter is done! I want to say thank you again to all those who turned in the mini-game answers. Congratulations to the winners DaRkNeSs4IcHi and fanatsyangel7. You know, I was typing the ending while listening to a collection of people saying "Colonel Mustang is dead sexy in a mini-skirt." This collection includes Ed, Scar, Envy, ALPHONSE, Hughes, Armstrong, and even Romi Paku. Can you see that happening?

The last short rant was based on Aaron Dismuke saying "Brother! Brother, I'm going down the drain in the bathtub!" in Al's voice. It's aslo based on the longest short rant Vic Mignogna has ever said in Ed's voice. He had to take a breath in the middle! The first short rant was exactly what Eddie said in the first chapter.

Also, DaRkNeSs4IcHi, I would totally understand if you didn't like the way the milk challenge went out. I had a bit of difficulty there.

**Next chapter: This is a bonus chapter. It's how Natalie met the Elric brothers and why Al is so protective of her. It also explains why Noa was so close to him in the car.**


	5. Bonus – “Al, Quit Picking up Strays!

* * *

AN: Hiya! So this is a bonus chapter, about my OC Natalie. It's just that I want to solidify her character. I don't want to keep explaining why she acts the way she does. I suppose this'll take place during her and Winry's clean-up on the first night. Please understand that I made Natalie specifically just as a person for Alphonse to talk to and plot with. Yes, plot as in plotting ways to get Ed and Winry together. What? You actually think they'll get together on their own? Nah, they're too prideful to do that. Besides, don't you wanna hear Natalie's Cat Story? ^_^

_Disclaimer: Equivalent Exchange can be a real pain in the neck. But in return for not owning Fullmetal Alchemist, I can write my fanfictions. May not be the best deal, but hey, I'll accept it. I happily own all of my OCs!_

**Warning: Slight Noa Bashing. I just hate her a lot okay? (It's her fault Heiderich is dead anyway.) Also, I totally made up the information about the third children in the story. It's a pretty long chapter.**

**RECAP:**

"_He runs away! Al just kept running and running!" Loud laughter erupts from the two women. "Of course he came back, but I have yet to find out what he did with the cat."_

"_That's nothing compared to what he's done before!" Natalie took a moment to catch her breath._

_Winry looked at Natalie and smiled. "You know, you should be more open like this."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_You don't need to be afraid to have fun, okay? And quit being so formal!"_

"…_right"_

_The automail mechanic grinned. "So, you wanna tell me that story of yours?"_

"_Yeah! Ed had sent me and Al to go get train tickets…"_

_

* * *

_

Bonus Chapter – "Al, Quit Picking up Strays!"

"Wait, train tickets? You picked up a cat when you knew you were leaving?" Winry was curious. Al was too cute when it came to cats.

"Yeah, I tried talking him out of it. It didn't work. What did work was Ed's anger." Natalie continued dusting the floor. "He yelled at Al saying that we couldn't keep him. Al even yelled back saying he was being cruel to the kitty and that he hated him. The next thing we knew, Al threw the kitty at his brother's face and ran outta there."

Winry couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious?

"Yes, I am! It took us half an hour looking for him. We found him in an alleyway, surrounded by cats. He looked like the King of Cats! He just sat there, with cats surrounding him. Al even asked Ed if they could keep ALL of them!"

"What did Ed say?"

"Nothing, he fainted right then and there." Loud laughter graced the empty café. Soon, things toned down a bit and become silent.

Winry wanted to know something that has been bugging her for a while. She opened her mouth but then closed it. She remembered what Al said earlier.

_Flashback_

_Before being forced upstairs, Al told Winry a couple of things. "Don't ask her any too personal questions." He struggles against Ed for a moment. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself! She has a tendency to drop things on accident, wait! Please don't take offense!" Ed tugged harder. "Alright, alright, brother." He turns to the girls one last time as he was dragged to their room._

_End of Flashback_

The Amestrian shook it off and asked anyway. "Natalie…Can you…How'd you meet the Elric Brothers?" She was trying to not offend the young girl. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to answer. Al did say not to ask any too personal questions."

"No, it's fine. Al just worries that's all." Natalie looks down at the broomstick in her hand. "I know about the other side of the Gate," she murmured.

"You know about Amestris?!"

"Yeah, I learned on accident during my second month with them." Natalie sighed and dusted the floor. "I guess I'll start off with introductions. My name is Natalie Xing; I'm from the country of China. I have an older brother Ling and my older twin, Mei. Ling is 19 years old while Mei and I are 14. Our parents don't pay much attention to us so we only have each other.

"Our parents, you could say, were high class. So, it would be wrong for us to be in the 'commoner's' marketplace. We didn't care; we just wanted to be free from the burdens of our family. We wanted to leave the country and travel the world.

"But there were things that held us back. Mei couldn't leave because she was to be properly taught to be married off later in her life. Ling was being trained to take over the family business and was constantly followed by his self-appointed guard, Ran Fan. I couldn't leave because they didn't want me to. Plus, if word got out that the Xing family had a shadow child, the business would come crashing down. Each family was to have only two children, the third was to be killed or set up for adoption. Besides, I couldn't speak. I couldn't afford to wander too far away"

Winry was confused. "But you're speaking right now."

"Al taught me how to speak." A ghost of a smile was on Winry's face. "Oh no, Al looks at me like a sister, not that!" The smile still remained. "He likes Mei." The smile was gone.

"Fine, be that way." Winrypretended to pout.

Natalie laughed. "So this is how it went."

_

* * *

_

Flashback about one and a half years ago Natalie's P.O.V.

**(She's talking to Winry so she may tease her a bit in the flashback. Also, you are basically in her head. You're listening to her thoughts.)**

_I was following Ling and Mei around. Ran Fan was somewhere in the shadows following us around. Well, to be honest, she was following Ling around. Not me and Mei, we were just extra. How do I know that she didn't care about me or Mei? I got separated without knowing it and got lost._

_Like I said before, I didn't know how to speak. So, I couldn't ask for directions. Or indicate that I was a Xing. So I did what any other person would do. I wondered around and hoped I would come across someone I recognized. That didn't happen._

_It began to rain and the sun was setting. I had a feeling I'd be out in the rain in the streets. So I just wondered around. I'm terrible with directions; that's why I was always following my brother and sister. I just stood on the side of a store and waited. I waited and waited for them but they never came. So I went to the park nearby and hid under a tree. I loved this park; I knew they'd look for me here._

_I fell asleep there. I didn't wake up until the next morning and I knew they didn't find me. So I left, and wandered to another area of the town. I didn't know where I was, I just knew that it was nowhere near the main house. I couldn't ask for help or for food. Besides, no one bothered to spare me a glance. Except for Al. He came out of nowhere and shared his umbrella with me._

"_Are you okay?" I pointed to my throat. "Can you speak?" I shook my head again. "Are you a mute?" I nodded. "Do you live nearby?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't know?" I shook my head._

_I watched as he stood up and gave me his hand. "Well that won't do! A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone." He smiled at me. "You can stay with me and my friends! But first, I think we should clean you up. Don't worry; I've got a friend that'll lend you some clothes!" He dragged me away, but I didn't struggle. I had a feeling I could trust him…and because I didn't have the strength to do so. "You need to be presentable when you see your family!"_

_When we arrived at his home, I became nervous. I didn't want to do anything that would cause trouble. One wrong move and I could be out in the streets again._

"_My brother, Ed, may be a bit hostile at first, but he'll warm up." Al, he just kept smiling and smiling. He opened the door and lead me in. "Brother, Noa, I'm back!" He paused to lock the front door. _

_I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to my left. "About damn time Al. I thought Noa and I were going to…Who the hell is she?" He pointed a finger at me. "Who the hell are you?"_

_Al answered for me. "Brother, I found her on the streets. She's mute so she can't speak."_

"_I know what mute means, Al," Ed replied sarcastically. I had a feeling he was in a bad mood._

_He ignored this jab. "Can Noa lend her some clothes?"_

_Ed stared me down. I was really intimidated. "Al, quit picking up strays!" I knew he was joking; a smile was on his face. "Noa!"_

"_Wow, never thought brother would warm up so easily."_

"_Shut up, Al!"_

_Noa, the gypsy, literally ran down the stairs. The guys were too busy talking about what Al found in the library. "Yes, Edward?" I think she rolled Ed's name a bit, I'm not so sure._

"_Noa, can please lend her some clothes?" Al asked and pointed at me._

_I swear she stiffened when Ed didn't add anything in. "Is that it?" she had asked in a slightly angry manner. It was faint but it was there. The guys didn't notice though._

"_Yeah," Ed replied. "Al, what about…"_

_Noa looked at me with disdain and lead me upstairs. She shoved some clothes at me and exited the room. I heard her go downstairs and changed into the clothes. I had a feeling me and Noa wouldn't get along so well._

_

* * *

_

I stayed with Ed, Al, and Noa for a long time. It was my seventh day with them when Al and I had to go get the groceries. Ed and Noa went to the library.

"_It's a nice day out, don't you think?" Al was smiling as we walked down the streets. They never bothered to learn my name so they always referred to me as 'you'._

_I nodded and smiled back. I missed my family, but it was fun being with the Elrics. They didn't treat me like I was any different. They even let me in on the uranium bomb solely because I couldn't leak out information. But then Al tried to teach me how to talk. Ed was mad at first, I could spill information. Butas long as I pretended to be mute, no one would notice. Of course, I provided them with maps of China and shortcuts throughout the city. It was only, how Ed would put it, Equivalent Exchange._

_Al and I walked into the marketplace and made a beeline for the vegetables. We were running very low on those. I was adjusting to the lifestyle of theirs, I cooked while Noa cleaned. The boys researched. I had to keep thinking up different ways to get Ed to take milk. So stew was the only thing I could come up with._

_Things were great. I could finally talk! Well not exactly but still. I could say the basics: yes, no, please, thank you, hello, good bye, good morning, good evening, and etc._

_Of course, things just had to go wrong in the marketplace._

"_There you are!" It was Ling, followed by Mei, followed by Ran Fan. Ling turned to Al and said "Thanks for finding her."_

_Al was a bit shocked. "O-of course. It was no problem." He turns to me and whispers, "Are they your family?"_

_I nodded; I still had to keep up the façade. But, I didn't want to leave him and Ed alone with Noa. She might eat them alive!_

_Mei bowed to Al and said, "We cannot thank you enough for finding Natalie. Did you take care of her?"_

_Al stared at her for a while. Remember what I said about Al liking Mei, well I guess this is where it started. "Ah, y-yes. W-we took care of her." _

"_Can we come and pick up her things?" Ling glared at Al. He saw him staring._

"_S-sure!" Al was still staring at Mei, who was smiling at me, who was trying not to laugh at Al. He looked away and said, "We just need to finish our shopping and tell my brother. Is that okay?" He was completely red in the face! I thought it was hilarious!_

"_Of course, just give us the address and we'll be there at the end of the day." Ling and Al exchanged names and information. He, Mei and Ran Fan turned and said, "We'll see you soon!" They left just as quickly as they came back into my life._

_I grinned at Al and elbowed him in the rib. He looked at me and horror set into his face._

("Awww, it's just like Al to fall in love easily.")

("If he messes with my sister's heart, he will mysteriously disappear.")

("A-are you serious?")

_

* * *

_

We were walking back and I was still teasing him. They lived in the lesser populated part of town so no one would listen into our conversation. But nonetheless, I still had to whisper. "You like her, you wanna kiss her, you wanna looove her!"

_Al turned so red it would but a tomato to shame. "Natalie! Cut that out! How'd you learn those words anyway?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm mute Al, not deaf. I practice the words under my breath." I grinned at him. "But anyway, you looooove my sister!"_

"_I do not! I just find her very interesting." I let him off the hook, this time. He opened the door to me and herded me in. Turning to lock the door, he murmured "Go up and pack your things. I'll _

* * *

put the things away. When you're done, put your stuff near the door. I'll start some tea for your family." If I didn't know any better, Al sounded a bit sad.

"_Hey, Al! We're back!" It was Ed and Noa. They just came back from the library around four in the afternoon. I went to greet them and noticed something._

_Usually, when Noa is near Ed, she is NEAR Ed. But right now, she's just near Ed. Something had happened, Noa likes Ed. Such a shame he's too stupid to notice._

"_Welcome back, Brother, Noa." Al was smiling when he came into the doorway._

"_We're back," Noa smiled giving Al a hug. It was a bit longer than the usual hugs so I pulled Ed aside._

"_Ed, I need to talk to you. It about Noa," I looked at Al; he was dragged into the kitchen by Noa. They weren't going to bother us for a while._

"_Sure…wait, why?" He was confused. God, is he this stupid? I thought he was supposed to be smart!_

"_She's been acting strange. What happened in the library?"_

"_Nothing, we just chat and ran through the books. I told her a bit about my hometown. Why?" He was still confused._

"_Did she change the subject for no reason?"_

"_She dropped it when I mentioned my friend, Winry." He had this faraway look on his face, when he said your name. I guess Ed probably talked about you in a way Noa didn't like it. So, I guessed Noa gave up on Ed and moved onto Al. But first…_

"_She dropped the subject on a Winry?" I was grinning at this point. "Who's Winry? Your girlfriend?" Aww, Ed was blushing! Wow, more blackmail? For me? Why, thank you! _("You know, Winry, you can stop blushing.")

"_S-shut up! Is this all you wanted to ask? Did you just waste minutes of my life for no reason?" He was so red in the face; I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or annoyance!_

"_No, Al and I came across my family in the market. They're coming to pick me up in a few minutes." _

"_So you're leaving?" He seemed a bit sad. But it was hard to tell._

"_Yes, why?" I was curious. Why was he sad?_

"_Hmm, Al rarely takes an interest in girls. He did say that you were like a sister to him." A grin was on his face. "You could say, that now, I see you as a sister too!"_

"…" _I stared at the floor._

_Ed took it as a sign to leave and went to the kitchen. "Hey Al…"_

_

* * *

_

KNOCK KNOCK

_Ling, Mei, and Ran Fan had arrived. I ran to the door to let them in. Ed caught my elbow on the way. "Remember, you're mute!" he hissed._

"_Okay" I nodded and continued to the front door. I opened it and smiled at them. I nodded and opened the door wider as if saying, 'Please come in.'_

_Al, Ed, and Noa left the kitchen to come over. "Edward Elric, you met my brother, Alphonse earlier?" Ed asked offering his hand to Ling._

"_I'm Ling Xing, this is my sister, Mei, and she's Ran Fan. So, you're the one who runs the house? And yes, we did meet Alphonse ealier." Ling grinned taking his hand and shook it._

"_Hello Al!" my sister chirrped behind him. She pushed her was through and shook Al's hand. She noticed Noa next to Al and asked, "Who's she?"_

_I swear I say Noa look down on my sister, both literally and figuratively. "My name is Noa." She got closer to Al. Hey; remember what I said about her usually being NEAR Ed? Yeah, she's NEAR Al. Mei didn't like it._

_She puffed her cheeks and clung to Al's hands. This caused him to blush furiously and Noa to glare. Ed and Ling barely spared them a glance. "W-why don't we head to the dinning? There's more room there," Al nervously suggested._

_I nodded furiously as if saying, 'Yes, let's go.'_

_When everyone sat down, my sister made sure to sit right next to Al. Naturally, I sat on the other side of Al to prevent Noa from sitting there. I wanted Al to get to know my sister better. Noa sat across Al while Ran Fan sat to her left. At the heads of the table, Ed and my brother were there._

_Al shot up and said, "I'll go get the tea." He turns to me and asks, "Natalie, can you help me?"_

_I nod. I also heard Ed snicker, "Natalie, huh?" I was going to smack him later for that._

_The tea pot was whistling by the time me and Al left for the kitchen. As we poured the tea into the cups, we whispered._

"_So, Mei likes you!" I teased him. I loved how Al turned red when I said this._

"_You shouldn't be talking. What if they found out?!" he murmured back. "It'd be bad news if they did."_

"_Too late," a voice hissed behind us. We turned, it was Ran Fan. "Master Ling and Miss Mei were worried about why you were taking a long time. I believe they began to suspect you two doing inappropriate things." She was frowning at us._

_We both said one word that would explain our current situation:_

"_Crap"_

_

* * *

_

Ed and Al explained the entire situation. No one interrupted, Noa looked smug, Ed was fuming, Al was disappointed, Mei was sad, Ling was actually listening, and Ran Fan was Ran Fan.

"_So," my brother sighed. "That's the whole story?"_

"_Yes" Al confirmed. He was going to receive an earful from Ed._

_Another sigh came from Ling. Mei was frowning, obviously sad about the fact that I didn't tell her in the first place._

"_Al, Natalie, why did you not tell us earlier in the marketplace? Mother and Father-" I cut her off._

"_They would be what? Happy? You know they don't care aboutme. They only care about their public children, not their shadow child!" I snapped. I was always so jealous of her and brother. They were born earlier; they had the chance to be part of the Xing family. I was the outcast, the illegal, the shadow!_

_Everyone was shocked. It was probably from the fact that I snapped or the fact that I knew the words. Ling opened his mouth to say, "How do you know those-"_

"_I'm mute not deaf!" I stood from the table and ran up to my room._

_I don't know how long I spent in the room. All I know was that it was long enough for Al and Mei to come up. "May we come in?" It was Mei; I knew that polite tone anywhere._

"_Go away"_

"_We're coming in anyway," Al piped and the handle began to turn. I heard a loud smack. "OW!"_

"_You don't barge into a girl's room! You knock first." KNOCK KNOCK "Then you open the door." Mei opened the door and gave Al a smile. She walked towards me and sat down on the left side of the bed. Al was on the other side._

"_Natalie, everyone's worried. Please come back downstairs," Al pleaded._

"…"

"_Sister," Mei murmured. "Why are you in pain?"_

"…_Everyone treats me different. Just because I'm mute, doesn't mean I'm deaf," I hissed._

_They both wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We're not used to your voice that's all."_

_Al patted the top of my head, "So come back downstairs, please."_

_I was quiet. "…okay"_

_When we came back down, Ling apparently sealed my fate. "Sis, you're staying with the Elrics."_

"…_Wha-?" I was confused._

_Ling continued. "It will be easier for all of us. You will help them in the mission and in return," he looked at me with a rueful smile. "You will tell us of your travels. It's only fair."_

_Al glanced at Ed. "Brother? You're okay with this?"_

"_Yeah, it'll feel weird without Natalie if she's gone." I don't like how Ed said my name. He was definitely mocking me._

**End of flashback and POV**

* * *

"Ling and Mei write us letters often. We send them a letters first so they know the address." Natalie smiled. She leaned on the broom and continued. "Back home, they were also helping us. Every time there was a rumor on the uranium bomb, they'd go check it out and then report it to Ed."

Winry went over to the Asian and ruffled her hair. "You'vegot a loving family. Even though your parents don't give a rat's ass, I'm sure they're proud of you."

She smiled at the blonde. "You know what's even more interesting? Mei and Al are constantly sending letters to each other!"

"Oh I do believe we havesomething to tease Al in the morning about." Winry grinned at Natalie. "Let's finish up, so we can go to sleep. I've got just the plan."

**The next day**

Everyonwas waiting for Winnie's parents to arrive. This was when Winry made her move on Al. "So, Al…have you kissed Mei yet?" Winry grinned.

Al spat ut his glass of milk. He saw all head's turn to him and he blushed furiously. "!"

"Ah, young love." "I remember when I was his age." "Oh, he looks so adorable, probably thinking about his girl!" "Hey, invite us to wedding!"

The last comment was enough to cause Al to faint out of embarrassment.

* * *

AN: No comment. I just wanted to get into Natalie's character.

**Next chapter: Al and Natalie begin to plot on how to get Ed and Winry together. Also, they are joined by Winnie, Eddie, Roy, and Lisa. Plus, more short jokes! Noa has no importance in the next chapter! This is where the fun begins!**


	6. Planning

AN: I hope you all liked the bonus chapter! I had a lot of fun making it. Thank you all for reviewing, and to those who didn't but read, thank you too! Also, some of the food mentioned here are real German recipes. I had to look them up or ask my Step-Grandfather for the names.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, no matter how many times I ask Santa._

**Warning: Some very cliché ideas happening in here.**

**RECAP:**

_Roy looked at Winry and asked, "This must be your new sister?"_

"_Yes, her name is Winry," Winnie went to Winry and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We look a lot alike, don't we?"_

_The stern look on her father's face turned into a huge grin. "Yes, you two do! Welcome to the family, Winry!"_

_The nervousness in the mechanic faded away. He is Roy Mustang but at the same time isn't. They are two different people, she needed to realize that. She smiled at him and her new mother._

_Roy couldn't help but infuriate Eddie. So he decided to kill two birds with one stone. Humiliate Eddie and tease his look-alike. Maybe they even acted the same! He was still taller than both of them so it would work. "So, Edmund, is this shrimp your brother?" He pointed at Ed. "I can see the resemblance, both of you are so small!"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN EASILY GO DOWN THE DRAIN IN THE BATHTUB AND NOT WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN ATOMS IN THE WATER?!?! Ed and Eddie exploded. The café became eerily quiet after that._

_Lisa broke the silence with a simple question. "So, can I meet our grandchildren?"_

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Planning_

Everyone stared at Lisa. Winnie grinned and said, "Of course! They're in their room, its nap time for them."

"It's nap time for the old man here too!" grumbled Eddie under his breath. He was glaring at Roy, how dare he call him small!

Roy heard this and glared back at Eddie. "You're the one who needs his nap time, seeing as how you're as small as a child!" The glaring contest continued.

The two wives smacked the back of their husbands' head. "Winry, I'm leaving you in charge of the café while we go visit the twins upstairs. Can everyone please help out in serving the customers?" Winnie sweetly smiled. Everyone knew it wasn't a request, it was a demand!

"Sure thing, sis," Winry grinned.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Heiderich!" Al chirped. He loved helping people.

"Why do we have to?" Ed mumbled but agreed anyway.

Noa and Natalie nodded.

"Thank you! Now the twins' room is this way…" Winnie's voice faded as she led her parents up the stairs, Eddie behind them with their suitcases.

"Let the hell begin," Ed murmured.

* * *

That night at dinner time, Eddie had to combine many tables together for everyone to fit. There were eleven chairs and a huge dinner. The Heiderichs had to close the café earlier to make enough food for everyone. There was Kartoffelknoedel (potato dumplings), Wiener Schnitzel, Goulaschsuppe, and for dessert, German Bienenstich (Bee Sting Cake). The atmosphere was lively and the food was wonderful (I hope).

The twins were being fed by a cooing Lisa; Ed, Al, and Winry had a slight hard time adjusting to the Riza alternate doing this. Then again, Ed and Winry still had a hard time watching their doubles feed the twins and kiss each other every now and then.

Roy engaged in small talk with Noa. Natalie was talking to Al about something. They kept glancing at Ed and Winry every now and then. The two didn't notice at all. In low voices, they were talking about Ed's automail maintenance. Meanwhile, Winnie and Eddie were talking about the twins.

Without looking up, Lisa asked, "So, Winry…how did you meet Winnie?"

Eddie, Winnie, and Winry almost chocked on the German Bienenstich. Everyone was curious to know. They never did explain how they met each other, not even to the Elric brothers. It's just as if Winry popped into their lives and stayed there.

"Yes," Ed said. "How did you meet?" Everyone was curious now.

'_Crap_' the three thought.

* * *

Roy smirked. "So, you needed a girl to save you from a thug? How sad, Heiderich." He sighed and continued. "But…I guess I could give you some points for trying to get my little girl outta there."

Eddie, Winnie, and her parents were upstairs tucking in the twins. They told Roy and Lisa a different version of the truth. Winry, on the other hand, was downstairs telling Ed and co. the real story. Ed wasn't taking the real story too well.

"You could have been killed, Winry!" Ed yelled. "What was Rose thinking when she tried to do human transmutation!? Didn't she know the consequences?!" He glared at his childhood friend. Al, Noa, and Natalie remained quiet as the two argued.

"She was thinking about her son, Edward. He was the only family she had. At least you have Al, she has nothing!" Winry threw back.

Ed scowled, he was furious! First, Rose was stupid enough to do human transmutation. Then Winry had to be the sacrifice! Then, she falls on a thug from a height that could've killed her! What if he wasn't there to cushion her fall? What if she didn't meet Winnie and Eddie? A million 'what if…' ran through his head. Most of them were answered with one sentence: '_She would've died._'

Finally growing tired of the fighting, Al stepped in. "Brother, Winry, please calm down. Ed, we were like Rose once too. She just wanted her son back. Winry, he's just worried. We've seen how this world treats women. You're lucky to have met the Heidrichs."

The two blonds lowered their heads. They couldn't argue with Al's logic. "Now I want you two say sorry to each other."

"Sorry Ed/Winry," the two mumbled. They looked at their shoes. Natalie and Noa looked on with slight amusement in their eyes.

"That was pathetic but good enough. Now I want you two to say that you won't ever bad-mouth each other again."

"I won't bad mouth you ever again." Now they were just repeating what Al said without even listening. They just went on, wanting to get it over with.

'_Perfect,_' Al mentally grinned. He glanced at Natalie with a quick smile and continued. "Now say you love each other."

"I love yo-wait! ALPHONSE!" The two blushed and glared at Al.

"Awww, come on, really? You guys were just one syllable away!" Al looked away and pouted. '_I was so close too._'

"You guys okay? I heard some yelling." It was Winnie coming down the stairs.

Ed and Winry refused to look at each other. "We're fine."

_SILENCE_

"Okay then," Winnie murmured. "Ed, Al, tonight is your turn for clean up duty. The broom and dust pan is over there in the corner." She turned to address the girls. "Ladies, let's go to sleep. Goodnight boys."

"Night Mrs. Heiderich!" Al chirped. "Night ladies!"

The women of the house/café went up the stairs after saying their goodnights. Al was still waving at them with a smile on his face when he felt something looming behind him.

"AL~PHONSE…" Ed hissed.

"Heheh, uh, brother?" Al then ran around the table, Ed in right behind him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!" He was scared. His brother was in one of his rampages again.

"Quit running Al!"

"Why should I?"

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I promise not to trick you guys again!"

* * *

**Later that night**

Al opened his eyes and then looked at his brother. '_He's still asleep. That's good._' The younger Elric climbed out his bed and slipped out the door. He lightly knocked once on another door and left to head downstairs.

The door opened and out came Natalie. She knocked once on another door and left. That door opened and Winnie came out. She too left for downstairs.

The kitchen light was on. Al had a piece of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. "The plan didn't work," he said bluntly.

"Well we did try. You knew your brother would explode like that at Winry. It was kind of a half baked idea." Winnie sat down in the chair left of the Amestrian. Natalie sat on the other side.

"…Mrs. Heiderich, may I ask why you are here?" Al asked staring at the Italian woman.

"I told her when we were walking the upstairs. I thought she could help. Anyway, Mrs. Heiderich, we only thought of this plan when we were serving in the café. We knew you'd have to tell us how Winry came across you and your husband," Natalie explained.

"It was only a matter of time. I just didn't know Winry would come over to this world through a human transmutation. But nonetheless, it almost worked." Al pouted, "They were only one syllable away."

A laugh came from Winnie. "Al, you're just like Alfons, you know that? He did the same thing for me and Eddie. He tried to match us up together."

Al looked at her with a new light in his eyes. "Really? What'd he do? Do you remember what plans he tried? Which one worked?" Maybe since the Heiderichs were Ed and Winry's alternates, maybe they'll work on them too!

Natalie smacked her forehead. '_He's too helpful for his own good._'

Winnie grinned and laughed once more. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember most of them. Very few worked; those only got us into some hugs and sweet talks. We can ask Eddie to help. Maybe _Madre _and _Padre_ will be willing to help too!"

"We can ask Mr. Heiderich and Mr. and Mrs. Bellstone in the morning." Al stifled a yawn. "But how can we plan without Ed and Winry noticing? I mean, they're bound to know we're all talking about them if they see us in a huge group."

"I need some groceries for tomorrow. I know Winry just came from the market two days ago, but apparently we're running out of potato and baby supplies." Then it all dawned on the three. "Oh my… If I send those two out to get the food and baby supplies, oh this is perfect!" She laughed, obviously having fun with this.

"That's perfect!" Natalie smiled and clapped her hands. "It'll make them look like a couple and actually think about what the other means to them. I can't wait to write this to Mei!"

Al instantly blushed a little at the name of Natalie's twin sister. "Y-yeah. But won't they ask why you and Eddie don't do it yourselves?"

The young woman smirked. "Not if I force it on them."

**The next morning**

Breakfast had gone quite well. Well, except for Roy nagging Ed and Eddie about their dairy needs.

"Is the reason why you don't drink milk is because shrimps can't? Is that it?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD NEED A LADDER TO TAKE ONE STEP ON A SET OF STAIRS!?" They exploded at the dark-haired Italian.

Other than that, breakfast went well. After clean-up Winnie set her plans into motion. First,get Noa out of there. "Noa, will you be kind enough to go over to the Hughes flower shop? Gracia called earlier and said that she needed help. Hughes'll be stopping by to pick you up, is that okay?"

"Of course," Noa replied.

Step two; get Winry and Ed out of the shop for the supplies. "Ed, Winry, can you come here for a moment?"

"What's the matter sis?" Winry asked after dragging Ed over. He was still eating a piece of bread.

She shoved a list and a wallet to the two. "I need you two to get these supplies in the list, okay? Don't come back until you've got them all!" Winnie herded the couple out the backdoor. "Oh, thank you! I'll see you when you get home. The money should cover the supply list and your lunch. Have fun you two!" She closed the door and locked it.

Ed and Winry looked at each other. He swallowed his bread and asked, "Did we just get lock out?"

"I-I think so."

Winnie clapped her hands. "Alright, we have thirty minutes of free time until the café needs to be opened. Eddie, _Madre_, and _Padre_, we have something to ask of you," she motioned to herself, Al, and Natalie.

Noa was picked up while she was talking to Ed and Winry. The café was already prepped up and ready to go.

"What is it, Win?" Eddie asked. He, Roy, and Lisa sat down at the table. Al, Natalie, and Winnie followed.

"Actually, it's a favor I need to ask of you all," Al looked very nervous. "Brother…Brother has been slightly depressed ever since we left Winry behind." He saw the confused looks on the Bellstones' faces. "We grew up together," he explained quickly.

Roy frowned. "Of course you did…just like my little girl, Shorty, and his brother did," he murmured under his breath. This earned him a jab in the ribs from his wife.

Al ignored this comment. "I just want my brother to be happy. He's worked so hard for me when I had a…illness and almost gave up everything to find a cure for me. Ed really likes Winry and I know she likes him back. But Brother… well, he's kind of stupid when it comes to relationships."

"Gee, doesn't that remind me of a certain Heiderich we all know," Winnie hissed, looking at her husband. "But, men can be taught, right _Madre_?"

"Correct" Lisa smiled.

An epiphany reached Roy. "You want our help to get your brother and my adopted daughter together?"

Natalie glanced at the dark haired Italian. "Yeah, that's what we're aiming for."

"No, nonononononono! I just got her yesterday and now you expect me to give another child away?" Roy was fuming. "I refuse. I'm not losing another daughter."

Lisa turned to her husband and smacked him in the back of his head. "Don't be so selfish! If this will make Winry happy, we should go for it." She turned to the young adults, plus teen. "We would be happy to help you out."

Winnie grinned. "That's great! Of course, Eddie's helping too."

"What? Since when did I agree to this?!" Eddie asked incredulously.

His wife gave him the 'do-this-or-you-will-sleep-in-the-hallway-tonight' look. "Just right now."

"A-ah, of course! I'd love to help!"

Roy coughed, "Whipped," and coughed again.

"You're one to talk," Eddie hissed.

Al decided to interrupt. "Winnie told me that Alfons, Eddie's late brother, tried to do the same thing?"

"Yeah, Alfons knew I liked Win. So he did all sorts of scenarios to get us together. He staged a kidnapping with our other brothers, locked us in a closet, forced us on 'dates', and so on." Eddie had a sad look on his face. "He would've loved to meet you Al. You two would have had so much in common."

Even Roy and Lisa looked gloomy. Winnie rubbed Eddie's back, trying to comfort him.

Alphonse looked a bit uncomfortable talking about his alternate self. Natalie decided to save him. "So, what do you guys have in mind for getting Ed and Winry together?"

"Well," Winnie started. "I sent them out for groceries and baby supplies. I also gave them some money to buy themselves lunch." She giggled. "I'm pretty sure they're getting the supplies first. They're probably being mistaken for me and Eddie right now."

* * *

Ed and Winry were just in a fruit stand, picking out fresh berries. Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere and smacked Ed's back.

"Hey! Heiderich! How's the café going?" The man gave out a loud laugh. He seemed to be a friend of Eddie's. "I hear your in-laws are in town. Good luck with that!" He left just as quickly as he came.

The alchemist gave a loud sigh. "How long are we going to put up with this, Winry?!" He handed the elderly woman money for the berries. "Thanks" He and Winry turned to leave when the old woman stopped them.

"Wait a moment, dears." She pulled out a small basket. "These are some goodies for your baby twins. Tell them I said hello, please."

Winry took the basket and gave the woman a hug. "I will. Thank you!"

Ed rolled his eyes at the hug. But he couldn't help but mentally smile. '_Eddie and Winnie have good friends._'

"Hello Ed!" Edward twitched when he heard this voice. '_Not him, not him!_'

* * *

AN: Cliffie, I know. Anyone wanna guess who that is? Also, please tell me ideas to get Ed and Winry together! I'm completely clueless! Please review!

**Next chapter: Who in the world is that calling to Ed? Noa still has no importance yet in the next chapter. Also, the twins finally make another appearance! As Winry and Ed's children! Wait, where the heck are the Heiderichs?**


	7. New Arrivals

AN: I'm glad some of you all liked the previous chapter! Whoot! Those who have yet to review, REVIEW! Please! I really love feedback! **Anyone seen the FMA OVA DVD trailer?**

**"It's called puberty Ed. Maybe it'll happen to you someday!" - Al**

**"WHAT?"- Ed**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Why else would I be typing this?_

**RECAP:**

_The alchemist gave a loud sigh. "How long are we going to put up with this, Winry?!" He handed the elderly woman money for the berries. "Thanks" He and Winry turned to leave when the old woman stopped them._

"_Wait a moment, dears." She pulled out a small basket. "These are some goodies for your baby twins. Tell them I said hello, please."_

_Winry took the basket and gave the woman a hug. "I will. Thank you!"_

_Ed rolled his eyes at the hug. But he couldn't help but mentally smile. 'Eddie and Winnie have good friends.'_

"_Hello Ed!" Edward twitched when he heard this voice. 'Not him, not him!'_

* * *

_Chapter 7 – New Arrivals_

Ed turned around. '_Out of all the people why-_' "LING!" He called out to the young Chinese man. "What the hell are you doing here in Germany?"

The Xing Heir strode over to the blond couple. "The family business has expanded. It's first stop, Munich, Germany." He noticed Winry. "Ah, and who is this lovely young lady? Ed, how the hell did you meet such a beautiful woman?"

A furious blush rose to her cheeks. "I'm Winry Bellstone. I grew up with Ed and his brother." She blushed even harder when Ling took and kissed the back of her hand.

'_Why that little son of a-_' Ed fumed and jerked him back by the shoulders. Looking at Winry, he introduced him. "Winry, this is Ling. He's Natalie's older brother." He grabbed Ling's shoulders. "If you're here…then what about Mei? Did you leave her behind in China?"

Ling took a step back. "What? You actually thought I'd leave my sister behind? Have you gone loony? She'd never forgive me!" He glared at Ed as if trying to scare him.

Too bad Ed never backed down from a challenge. "Yeah? Well, where is she then?"

"You'll find out soon enough…shrimp!" He ran away, laughing his head off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'D FALL DOWN AND BREAK HIS HEAD IF HE TRIED TO STAND ON A SINGLE GRAIN OF RICE?!"

Winry smacked her forehead and dragged Ed away. "Why do I like this weirdo anyway?"

Ed stopped his ranting. "Huh, did you say something, Win?" He could of sworn her heard her say something and he had a good feeling it was about him.

His mechanic blushed lightly at the pet name. "Nothing, Ed. Forget it, we still need to get the baby supplies for Winnie."

"Uh...okay then…Hey! Wait for me!" He said catching up to the speed walking woman. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Why'd you stop…walking…oh dear God! Why him out of all people! First, Roy and Riza, now him?!"

* * *

"MEI!" Al and Natalie cried out when they saw a familiar Chinese teen walk into the café. They ran towards the girl. Natalie gave her twin a big hug and let go. Then Al picked her up and spun her around.

Two more people walked in. "Brother! Ran Fan!" Natalie gave the two a hug also.

"Haha, nice to know you missed us, sis." Ling hugged her back then turned to Al. "Get your hands off my sister, Elric!" he snapped.

"Yes, sir," Al let Mei go. "Why are you three here anyway? I thought you were all in China."

The Xing Heir gave a loud, hearty laugh. "Why, we're here on business of course! Mei wanted to tag along."

"Come into the kitchen, you guys! The Lunch Break has just started." Natalie grabbed Ling and Ran Fan's hand and lead them into the kitchen.

Al also took Mei's hand, but not before putting up a sign that said 'Gone to lunch. Be back in one hour.'

The Heiderichs and Bellstones were upstairs playing with the twins. Al and Natalie were making lunch this time. They seated the Xings and Ran Fan, all the while catching them up on what had happened. The three already knew about Amestris, so they didn't need to give them the cover-up story told to the Bellstones.

"Ahhh, so Shrimpy found his girlfriend now?" Ling asked watching Al make mushroom soup. He was happy for the Elric brothers, though he would never admit it to the elder Elric's face. They found a familiar face that they thought they would never see again. '_I guess happy ending do exist sometimes._'

Al frowned. "Well, soon-to-be girlfriend. They're not together yet." He added the diced carrots into the pot and poured a bit of milk into it too. '_I'm glad brother is eating out with Winry. He'd throw a fit if he finds out. Eddie probably will too._' The younger Elric shook his head. _'Nah, as long as no one tells him, I'm sure he'll eat the soup without complaints._' He chucked, making a note to tell Natalie to not tell the café owner.

"Not together yet? Judging by what you've told us, they're perfect! They obviously like each other. If your brother and friend are as smart as you say they are, then they should've gotten together by now!" Mei exclaimed. She was a great believer in fairytales; they always brought her comfort from the demands of the family. She didn't want to be married off to someone who will _benefit_ the family business. The middle Xing child wanted to marry someone out of love.

"It's telling each other that's the problem! Brother's an idiot when it comes to girls and Winry is a bit dense." Al stirred the soup and added sliced mushrooms.

"I wonder if the idiocy gene is genetic," Ling mumbled. Mei dug her elbow into his rib. "OW!"

She hissed, "Now's not the time!" The younger sister looked at Al. "How can we help? We're only here for a week."

Al motioned her over with the wooden spoon. She got up and went to his side. He whispered, "Can you talk to Winry later? It might help her come to the fact that she likes Brother. Also, can you convince Ling to help me talk to Brother?" He back glanced at the Chinese man. "You and I both know he likes Ms. Ran Fan, maybe this'll help him too."

Mei nods. "See, the thing is; it's not going to work."

The Amestrian frowned. "What? Why not?" He couldn't see any holes in his plan.

"Ling isn't that great with girls either. I don't think making him talk to your brother will work out. They're both idiots. Speaking of idiots, you're one too!" She raised an accusing finger at Alphonse. He was almost as dense as his brother was! '_Can't he see I like him!?_'

His eyes widened. "Wha-? What do you mean I'm an idiot?! I'm just as smart as my brother, maybe even more!"

As the two bickered, Natalie sighed. "Ling, Ran Fan, would you like to stay for lunch? I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Heiderich won't mind." At least, she hoped so.

"Nah, we can't. We have to have lunch with Mom and Dad. I'll tell them you said hello." Ling patted her head and smiled fondly. "I'm sure they're worried about you." He turns to the still arguing teens. "Mei, we're leaving!" The young man got up, followed by Ran Fan, and stretched. "Sorry that the visit was short."

Mei turned to Al. "That's also a reason why your plan won't work." But she was shocked when Al smirked. And Al never smirks, ever. What even shocked her more was when Al tugged her into a hug.

He buried his head into her hair. "That's easily remedied! You three can come back later. I'm sure Brother and Winry will be back by then!" he said softly. He had no way of seeing Mei blush, Natalie grin, and Ling fume.

Ling marched over, grabbed Mei, and began heading towards the door. "We'll see you later, Sis!" He intentionally left out Al.

Ran Fan silently followed, but was stopped by Natalie for a moment. "Don't be scared to speak to my brother." The youngest Xing let the bodyguard go. While following her charge, she pondered on what that meant.

Natalie turned to a dazed looking Al. "Hey Al, why did you hug my sister like that?" She threw a washcloth at him. "And stop looking like an idiot!"

He got out of his state and grinned. "Natalie, please don't tell Mr. Heiderich there's milk in the soup."

* * *

"Mrs. Heiderich! Brother and Winry are back!" Al yelled. He grabbed an order and quickly gave it to its respectable table. "Here you go, sir." He turned to Winry and Ed, whose arms were full of groceries. His eyes widened when he saw the person behind them. "Brother, is that-?"

"Shh, Al!" Ed and Winry made a bee-line to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding Natalie with soup in both hands. The person followed. "We're back. And Winnie, what do we do with him?" Ed pointed at a person behind them.

Winnie looked and saw a large muscular man. He had a small, curly blonde antenna and handle bar mustache. She let out a loud gasp. "Big Brother!"

'_Major Armstrong is Winnie's brother?_' Ed thought. '_Holy crap!_'

Winnie's brother ran to his sister and gave her a huge hug. "LOOK AT YOU, WINNIE! YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH! WHY, I COULD CRY TEARS OF JOY!" And cry tears of joy he did. But remember, its _manly _tears of joy.

"Is that you, Alex?" Winry looked to her left and saw Lisa smiling. "We heard you were in town, but we didn't expect you to find us."

Alex released Winnie and gave his mother a hug. "Mother! How wonderful to see you again. Is father here too?" Unlike Winnie, he didn't use the Italian word for 'Mother' and 'Father'.

"Yes, but he is upstairs planning our tour of Munich with Eddie. Please try not to be too loud, Alex. You'll wake up the twins," Lisa hugged back and let go.

Twinkles formed in Alex's eyes. "Twins? I'm an uncle now?" A nod from everyone in the kitchen confirmed this. "Oh, what a wonderful day this is!"

"We're ready! Lisa, Win; are you two good to go?" Eddie and Roy walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Roy was carrying Alfons while Eddie was carrying Nina. "Oh, Alex, what are you doing here?" Eddie was shocked to see his brother-in-law.

Alex bounded over to the two men. "Why I came in search of my new sister! I happened to run into her and her boyfriend in the market."

Ed nearly dropped a jar when he heard the last sentence. He recovered and continued helping Winry put the groceries in the cabinet. The alchemist had failed to see Winry's blush and Al's grinning head in the kitchen door.

"Sorry brother, they're not together." Winnie and Lisa got their things together. "Winry, Ed; the five of us will be touring Munich. We'll be gone until tomorrow morning. I mean, that is if Alex will come along." She turned to her brother and did a quick apology.

"Of course! I'd love to spend time with my family!" Alex came up to his nephew and niece. He cooed at them for a while. Ed, Winry and Al, who was still peeking through the door, were slightly freaked out by this. Then Natalie spared Al and forced him to go back to work.

Winnie took Alfons from her dad. She and Eddie then gave the two to their alter selves, repetitively. "Here, please look after them!" Before Ed or Winry could say anything, the Bellstones and Heiderichs had left.

Ed and Winry looked at the twins in shock. The babies giggled and cooed. Alfons pointed at Winry and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, letting her motherly instincts take over.

Nina tugged Ed's hair. Ed winced slightly at the tug but did nothing else. How could he? This was practically Nina's alter self. He couldn't help but embrace the younger twin also.

It was a very heartwarming scene. Al poked his head through the door again and smiled. He waved Natalie over and both were smiling.

"I guess the twins were a key factor in the equation," Al whispered.

Natalie nodded. "No one can resist those twins! You know, if I didn't know any better, they'd be Eddie and Winnie." The two left the family-like scene and went back to work.

Of course, Ling had to ruin the moment.

"WE'RE BA~ACK!" He came through the kitchen door, Mei and Ran Fan following. "Sis let us through…Awww!" He cooed at the two glaring couple. "Ed! Why didn't you tell me you were a daddy?!"

Ed and Winry blushed so furiously, it could've put a tomato to shame. Ed was the first to recover. "Ling, you moron! They're Winnie and Eddie's kids!" This outburst caused the twins to start crying. Which caused Winry to smack him with her free hand. Which caused Ling to laugh out loud. Which caused a bunch of other things. Needless to say, it was a pretty funny event.

* * *

Winry, Ed, and Mei were cooking in the kitchen. Well, Ed was helping the girls; he wasn't exactly a 'good' cook. Winry wouldn't even let him near the stove! (The reason involves a young Ed, Al, and Winry, a potato, a pot, a bucket of mud, and butter)

Natalie, Alphonse, Ling and Ran Fan were in the café itself. Ling and Al were servers, while Ran Fan acted as a 'guard'. She was ordered to do this by Ling himself, who forced Al to let him help out. Natalie was looking after the twins, who were crawling all over the place.

"Hey Ed," Mei started. She had half of the older Elric's attention, the other were focused on cutting the carrots. "I'd like you to switch places with Natalie, if that's okay."

Ed nodded. "Sure, let me just finish the carrots." He quickly chopped the carrots and let Winry take them. He strides over to the door and calls out, "Hey Natalie! We're switching."

She brings the twins over to Ed and puts them into his arms. "If they cause you any trouble, tell me or Winry." She turns to Ran Fan, "Ran Fan, you're coming with me!" With this being said, the youngest Xing somehow managed to drag the female guard into the kitchen.

"But…the young master!" Ran Fan's words fell upon deaf ears. Everyone in the café blinked a couple of times before returning to their regular business.

Ed and Al had switched this time. Ed was waiting and Alphonse was looking after the twins. So far, Ed had no problems working with Ling. Of course, the eldest Xing had to ruin it.

"So Ed," Ling grinned. "You're girlfriend is pretty cute." Al filled him in on the whole planning business. He had told the younger Elric that he was practically turning everyone again his brother and friend. You know what he reacted?

"_Yeah, I know. I have a reason for that too!"_

The Xing heir shuddered. '_Al can really be devious when he wants to be._' He then turned his attention to the older brother. At his earlier comment, he noticed that Ed was gripping the notepad even harder. '_Jealousy, perhaps?_'

"Yeah?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Well, how about Ran Fan? Don't you like her?" He had no idea why he was acting like this.

"Oh, Ran Fan? She's pretty too, but…let's get back to this, Ed. People are ready to order." Ling scurried over to a table that was ready to order. Ed did the same to another table. After putting up the order in the kitchen window, they met up again.

"Well?" Ed pressed. He wanted to turn this conversation away from the topic of Winry. His thoughts drifted to the blond in the kitchen and had a slight dazed look on his face. Ling snapped him out of it.

"Like I was saying, Ran Fan's pretty too! But, she doesn't like me at all!" The young man started to cry fake tears, which disturbed a couple of the customers. Some, however, thought it was dinner and a show. "She doesn't talk to me, she just thinks of me as a charge!" There was more 'crying'.

'_We should've stayed on the topic of Winry,_' Ed thought angrily.

Al watched all of this. '_I hope Mei and Natalie aren't having the same problem too._' Alfons then tugged at Al's hair. "That hurts, Alfons!"

* * *

Natalie and Mei were shocked at how Winry admitted to liking Ed so easily. "So why haven't you told him already?" Mei inquired.

The mechanic smiled ruefully at the middle Xing child. "The same reason why you won't tell Al you like him." She glanced at the Xing guard near the door. "It's the same reason Ran Fan won't tell Ling she likes him."

Ling's personal guard cut in. "You are too scared?" The girls stared at her, pausing from cooking. "What?"

"You're right on the money!" Winry exclaimed. "Mei, you're scared of rejection too, right?" She nudges the teen with her elbow. Her reply was a blushing fourteen-year-old. "Haha, I was right!"

Natalie was smiling, her and Al's plan was going well. "Well, I guess we all have guy problems," she joked. This caused three pairs of eyes to look at her. "Err, something the matter? Is it the soup?" She looks into the pot. "Oh no! I forgot to stir!" She began to furiously stir the pot of soup, ignoring the laughs coming from the older women.

"Well?" Mei pressed on.

"Well, what, Sis?" Natalie finished the two orders and called out for Ed and Ling to pick them up.

"Who's your guy problem?" Ran Fan asked, obviously interested in who the youngest Xing liked.

"Whoa, okay, calm down," Natalie laughed. She paused for dramatic effect. The girls turned their attention to them. "I like…Alfons," she joked, a goofy smile was across her face.

This made the four girls laugh. They had bonded pretty well for a mechanic, a shadow child, a guard, and a forced wife-in-training (not that she was engaged or anything). The conversation continued on into the night. It was near closing time and the café was almost empty.

The back door was forced open. It slammed against the wall and in came two very huge thugs. It was Mr. Barry and Thug 1 from half a year ago. The boys were in the café, the order window was closed, and they were completely unaware. To make things worse, these guys were packing heat. Before Ran Fan or any of the girls could do anything, they fired two shots.

Winry screamed for the boys. By the time Ed, Al, and Ling could come in, the two men had managed to escape. Ling and one of the girls ran after them. Al went to call for an ambulance. Ed and Winry were trying to put pressure on the gun wounds.

Both shots had hit Mei and Natalie. One was fatal, meaning one of the twins were going to die.

* * *

AN: Some people can guess who's' going to die. I'm that predictable. No, really, I am. Anyway, please review. I'd really appreciate this. The story is almost done, there's going to be an epilogue though.

**Next chapter: A funeral is arranged. Al and Mei bond; Ed and Winry comfort each other. The Bellstones and Heiderichs come back to a café one occupant less.**

Seriously, please review.


	8. Tears

AN: Man, I really hated shooting Mei and Natalie like that in the last chapter. Killing one of the twins off made me die a bit inside. I'm surprised that no one guessed who'll die. I'm really obvious like that. XD On a side note, Vic Mignogna's Concert was freaking AWESOME! I loved it!

_Disclaimer – I admire Arakawa-sensei for making the world of FMA up. Pure genius I tell you, pure genius._

_**Warning: Bad attempt at doing medical procedures. I don't even know if I'm using the right words or even the right machines in the right timeline! ^_^U There is also a bit of Perv!Ed here too.**_

**RECAP:**

_The back door was forced open. It slammed against the wall and in came two very huge thugs. It was Mr. Barry and Thug 1 from half a year ago. The boys were in the café, the order window was closed, and they were completely unaware. To make things worse, these guys were packing heat. Before Ran Fan or any of the girls could do anything, they fired two shots._

_Winry screamed for the boys. By the time Ed, Al, and Ling could come in, the two men had managed to escape. Ling and one of the girls ran after them. Al went to call for an ambulance. Ed and Winry were trying to put pressure on the gun wounds._

_Both shots had hit Mei and Natalie. One was fatal, meaning one of the twins were going to die._

* * *

_Chapter 7 – Tears_

Al and Winry were in the kitchen, worrying over Mei and Natalie. Mei was shot in the leg; Natalie was shot in the heart. Winry was working as hard as she could to try and stop the blood flowing. Mei was being taken care of by Al; he applied pressure to the bullet hole. Ed left to go get Hughes. Ran Fan and Ling were still after Mr. Barry and Thug 1.

"AL! Where the hell are the medics?" Winry snapped. She applied more pressure to Natalie's chest, the cloth turning red. The young teen was unconscious from the blood loss.

"They're not here yet!" Al wrapped a clean piece of cloth around Mei's leg. "Ed left to go get Mr. Hughes." They heard noises in the front and their senses were on hyper-alert.

When the back door slammed against the wall once more, Winry could not help but let out a loud shriek. Ed calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Win, it's just me. I brought Hughes too." He pointed to the man behind him in uniform. Noa came too.

"Winry! Gracia was terribly worried when Ed came told me the news. So I need you to tell me all the details, as much as you can." Hughes focused all his attention to Winry as she told the story. Ed and Al met up with the medics in front of the café and steered them into the kitchen.

"Can I tell you the details later? I'd like to make sure Mei and Natalie are okay." She glanced at the bleeding twins, who were being taken away.

Hughes nodded. "Of course, not a problem. If the four of you want, I can drive you all to the hospital. Come on." Both Elric Brothers and Winry followed the soon-to-be father to his car.

Al then remembered something. "Mr. Hughes! Our friends left to go after the shooters. If you don't mind, can you and Noa stay behind? They might come back. Also, the twins need someone to look after them."

Noa nodded and looked for the twins. Winry told her they were in the café.

"Sure, I believe Ed is very familiar on how to go to the hospital." Hughes gave a knowing smile. "He can drive, instead. We'll stay behind." Hughes gave Ed the keys and stayed. "Now, go you three."

Ed took in the driver's seat, while Winry sat passenger. Al sat in the back, worrying over Mei's condition. Winry was worried too, she was hoping for a miracle. Ed was focused on trying not to crash the car like the time he was with Alfons.

The younger Elric looked at the buildings passing by. '_Brother's gotten better at drivin,_' he thought, trying to get his mind off of Mei and Natalie's condition.

Winry bounced her left leg up and down, nervous that she was going to lose a good friend. '_I know I've only known Natalie for a short time, but…_' Winry bit her lip. '_She's only fourteen. And Mei! She's fourteen too and has Al wrapped around her fingers._' She felt a weight on her left knee.

Ed lightly tapped the mechanic's knee with his automail. "Calm down, you're only going to continue to think of the negative things." He down glanced at her. "Instead, think about how you're going to tell the Heiderichs that you left their twins with Hughes and Noa." The scientist looked back at the road.

"…Okay."

* * *

At the hospital, Natalie and Mei were in the same room. The doctors had gotten the bullets out of the twins, but the younger twin was in a fragile condition. Mei was asleep right now. Al and Ed were watching over them. Winry was attempting to contact the Heiderichs.

"Nnggg…" Mei was waking up.

Al rushed to her side, ready to take care of her. "Brother, go tell Winry Mei's waking up!" Ed nodded and exited the room. Walking quickly down the hallway, he turned a corner and almost ran into Winry.

"Ed/Winry!" they exclaimed.

Ed grinned and grabbed her arm, gently leading her to the twins' room. "Winry, Mei's waking up. Did you reach the Heiderichs?"

"Yeah, they're on their way. Alex, Winnie's brother, had to leave early on the tour. It'll just be the four of them." The blondes arrived at the room. "I've got her…oh." Ed and Winry grinned. "Did we come at a wrong time?"

Ed and Winry did in fact. They had caught Al kissing Mei's forehead. "N-n-n-no," Al stuttered. Mei had a furious blush on her face. They all laughed, in spite of the situation. But then a long, unwanted noise filled the air, causing everyone to freeze.

Nurses and a kind looking doctor flooded into the room. Ed, Winry, and Al were forced out of the room. A curtain was drawn for Mei to prevent her viewing the site. They all ignored the older twin's yell of asking what was going on. They also ignored the pounding on the hospital doors.

Mei heard a zapping noise and a loud thud, as if a body was dropped. This was repeated over and over, the loud noises filling the air. "Please!" she screamed. "What's going on?! Tell me, please!" Mei began to cry, all worst-case scenarios going through her head. She needed to know! She had to see her sister. Why wasn't that horrid noise stopping?'_They're supposed to be doctors, dammit! Can't they do anything?_' the Xing thought angrily. Then the noises stopped, all of them.

Outside, Ed and Winry were freaking out. Heck, Al was worse than they were. He was getting ready to break down the door, when the Heiderichs and Bellstones ran down the hall. Eddie and Roy saw what the youngest, usually calm, Elric was going to do and held him back. "Let go!" he yelled, thrashing against the older men's arms. "What's going on in there!?"

Winnie looked at Ed. "Ed, please tell your brother to calm down!"

"Sure, thing." He strides over to Al and smacks him upside on the head. "Alphonse, calm down! This isn't going to solve anythi-"

The door was opened; nurses filled out, not looking at anyone in the eye. The party of seven froze instantly and looked at the doctor in the doorway. He had a sad look on. "I'm sorry, but she-!" The doctor was interrupted as Al pushed past him, finally escaping Roy and Eddie's grips.

The younger Elric was greeted by two things. One was Mei's shaking form and two, Natalie's still body. Her chest was not moving, her eyes were closed, and he knew she wouldn't be waking up again. He walked past the body and pulled Mei into a hug. He began to cry too, over the loss of a good friend.

Winry, Ed, the Heiderichs, and Bellstones poured into the room. Winnie's hand flew over mouth and buried her face into her husband's shoulder. Eddie wrapped an arm around her and bowed his head. Roy and Lisa looked away, thinking of how such a thing could have happened. Winry stood still, shock taking over her body. Ed just patted Winry's head and bowed his head also.

* * *

Natalie's parents paid for the funeral and everything. But they refused to come and pay their respects. According to them when they visited the café before the funeral, "Natalie is not an official member of our family. Therefore, we have no need to attend her funeral." Both Ed and Al stormed up to them and yelled, "BULLSHIT!" Later on, they noticed that the headstone said 'Natalie Xing' and realized that the parents had lied.

At the funeral, Ling, Mei, and Ran Fan came. The Bellstones extended their visit to come too. Ed and Eddie didn't even through a fit at the extension. The whole entire time, the normally fidgety twins were silent. Mei was crying into Al's shoulder. Ed was standing very still next to Winry. Eddie was gently rubbing Winnie's back, trying to calm his crying wife. Roy and Lisa were handling their grandchildren, their heads bowed in respect. Ling was fuming at the fact that their parents weren't here. Ran Fan was crying behind the mask Mei and Natalie made for her a while back. Heck, even Noa was there!

Later at the reception, two things happened. Wherever Mei was, Al was next to her. It was as if he was scared that someone would take her away. Another thing was that Ling wasn't his normal self. He and Ran Fan were talking in whispers. The eldest Xing was always with Ran Fan now. He and Al followed their girls like lost puppies now. Winnie had closed the café but people came by to say a few words. Hughes came by and said that Mr. Barry and his friend were in jail, thanks to Ling and Ran Fan's help.

A month had passed since then. Roy and Lisa already left to go back to Italy. Mei was now a permanent resident of the Heiderichs too. She ran away from her parents and Winnie had welcomed her with open arms. She now sleeps in the same room as Winry. Noa had left to stay with the Hughes, since Gracia decided to hire her. The Roma would come by and visit every now and then. Café clean-up was Ed's and Winry's turn. It was a silent event, only the rain outside made noises. It was only near the end of clean-up did anyone speak.

"She was right next to me." Ed turned to Winry, who had stopped sweeping the floor. "She was right next to me, Ed."

"Winry…"

"It had happened so fast; they just came in and BANG! Natalie and Mei were on the floor bleeding." Winry looked down at the floor. The worst thing finally happened to Edward; she began to cry and turned away.

Ed was shocked. Normally, Winry wasn't afraid to cry in front of him. '_I don't blame her for crying. After all, she did see someone get killed in front of her. But why won't she let me see her cry? Did things really change that much?_' The thought of change made Ed feel strange. Shrugging it off, he went over and gave Winry a timid hug. '_Shit, she's probably wondering what I'm doing._'

"…" Winry cried into his shoulder.

Ed had absolutely no idea what to do from then on. '_Give me Envy, Dante; hell even Colonel Sarcasm, just not a crying Winry._' He looked to the staircase behind her and nearly had a heart-attack.

There at the bottom of the staircase was Mei and Alphonse. They were smiling at him and giving him two thumbs up. Al then made a strange gesture with his arms. It looked like he was rocking an invisible baby. Ed gave his brother a very confused look. Al sighed and nudged Mei. She whispered to her partner-in-crime about something that made him turn redder and redder with each passing second. Ed couldn't help but grin when he saw his brother's face.

'_Now what are they planning?_' Ed looked at Winry. She was crying silently now. He looked back at his brother and almost chocked on his air supply.

Al had his arms wrapped around Mei and was rocking her back and forth. Al's face could've made a tomato jealous. Mei was a completely different story; she looked as if she was trying not to laugh. They stopped when Ed gave them a dangerous glare and ran up the stairs.

Winry turned around towards the stairs. "Ed, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Did you see who was there?"

"Ah…no! I didn't see anyone, you were probably hearing things." Ed laughed nervously and thought, '_Damn! Would it kill them to be quiet?_' Ed let Winry go and held her at arm's length. "Um, let's put the brooms away. We're done anyway." He guided Winry to the stairs and sat her there. Quickly, the alchemist put away all cleaning supplies.

The two silently walked up the stairs. Before entering her and Mei's room, Winry turned to Ed. "Thank you."

Ed nodded and slipped into his room. He turned to Al's bed and glared. There was a huge lump and he decided to act mature about his little brother. Edward took the pillow from his bed and whacked the lump he called Alphonse Elric. "You idiot! What the hell were you and Mei trying to tell me?!" He continued his actions until he noticed that Al hadn't moved one bit. Curious, he reached over to remove the blanket. "Alphonse?"

When the blanket was removed, Ed grew even more pissed at his brother. There was nothing but a pillow!

"Ed, why is Al sleeping in my room?" Winry was in the doorway watching Ed. "And why are you holding the pillow like a weapon?"

"Al's in…" Ed pushed past Winry and into her room. Lo and behold, there was Al in Winry's bed. He was sleeping like an innocent baby, curled up in a ball.

Ed stared at his brother for a quick moment. Winry stood at the doorway once again and smirked. "I guess I'll just have to sleep with you, Ed."

"WHAT?" Ed gasped, turning to Winry and blushing. "But…we're…"

"I meant sleep in the same room!"Winry stopped laughing when Mei shifted in her sleep. "Don't worry; I'll take Al's bed."

* * *

"Ed, I need you to leave the room for a moment," Winry demanded. She had a white nightgown in her hands.

Said Elric was reading a book on his bed and had an arm hanging off the side. "Why?" He gave her a suggestive look. "It's not like I'm gonna look at you. Unless you want me to look, that's a completely different story." Ed received a pillow in the face, not to mention the pillow had her wrench in it too. "Okay, okay, I'm out! Just tell me when I can come back in. There was no need to throw a pillow and your wrench at me." He retreated into the hallway.

When the door was closed, Winry quickly changed. '_Stupid Ed! He can't make remarks like that! What a pervert._' She opened the door and let Ed back in.

Ed flopped on his bed. A loud thunderclap cut through the café/home. "Well, goodnight!" He turned off the lights and turned to the wall.

"'Night, Ed." Winry took the covers and pulled them above her head. Now, Winry seems to be afraid of nothing, but her friends getting injured is a fear. Another fear is thunders. It was thundering when the Elric Brothers had tried to bring back their mother from the dead. It had also been thundering when little Nina Tucker, the sweet girl Ed and Al had told her about, died. Almost every bad memory she had was connected to thunder storms. Normally, she'd ride it out by hiding under a blanket. Even at the age of twenty, she still hides beneath the blanket.

Ed turned again, trying to get in a comfortable position. He saw Winry's hidden form and sighed. '_Still scared of thunders._' Getting up, he took his blanket and a chair to Winry's side. He sat down and wrapped the blanket around himself. "Win, get some sleep. I'll go to sleep when you do."

Winry's head poked through the covers. "…Thanks, Ed." They fell asleep just like that. Ed in the chair next to Winry's bed. Winry with her head poking out.

* * *

"See, Mei! I told you it'd work!" Al whispered. He and the younger girl were peeking through a small crack in the doorway. "Poor Brother though, his neck will hurt a lot later today."

"Morning Al, Mei!" Winnie greeted as she, Eddie, and the twins came down the hall. "Where's Winry and Ed?"

"They're in here!" Mei whispered. She opened the door a bit more to let the couple see. The two looked through the crack. Winnie leaned against the door.

"Ah, so this was why you two slept in the same room. I thought it was for another reason," Eddie grinned. He received a smack on the head from his wife for the suggestive comment.

Al and Mei gave a furious blush. "Mrs. Heiderich, please stop leaning on the door too much…oops!" Al watched in horror as the door slammed against the wall. This caused Ed to wake up and become alert.

He spied the crowd outside the door. "What…the…HELL?!" he yelled, stomping towards the door and closing it in their faces. He was ready to shout some more when he heard Winry groan and turn in the bed. After checking that she was still asleep, he changed clothes. He'd take a shower later since clean-up duty wasn't his that night. Before turning to leave the room, Ed checked on the sleeping Winry once more. After making sure she was comfortable, he stalked downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs by the time Ed left his room. "Do you think your plan worked, Al?" Winnie asked, making breakfast. "Maybe we should let them get together on their own."

"I hope so. I mean, Brother was hugging Winry last night." Al turned to play with the twins. He tickled them in the stomach, receiving giggles. "We just need push them in the right direction, that's all."

"Push?" Ed snorted. "More like shove them in right direction. I mean, Mei already said that Winry admits she likes him. Why can't the Shorty see that too?" He was in the café, putting the chairs in place. The kitchen window that lead to the cafe was open, allowing him to talk to everyone.

"Was Mr. Heiderich that dense also before you got together, Mrs. Heiderich?" Mei asked the mother. She flinched when the twins took a swipe at her black hair, trying to get a fistful.

Winnie gave a loud laugh. "Yes, but with Alfons's help, we got together pretty quickly. In fact, when he began to 'push' us together, it took only a month. I'm sure Ed and Winry will come to their senses soon. And Eddie, he's only half an inch shorter than you!" Laughter graced the first floor.

Ed heard the whole thing from the stairs. From the moment Winnie asked Al to the laughing taking over the first floor. '_Winry likes me?_' The thought of this filled him with warmth. He couldn't help but stride into the kitchen with a small smile. Plans were already forming in his mind. By the time he sat down, everyone had already noticed his happy mood.

'_Watch out, Sis,_' Winnie smiled, turning to the task at hand. '_If Ed is anything like my husband, then you're in for one heck of ride._'

* * *

AN: Good God, that ending was cliché! Man, I hope I can finish this story before school starts. I'm sorry if the chapter was cheesy or whatnot. I'm a complete hopeless romantic. ^_^U

**Next chapter: Get ready Winry, because Edward Elric is after you! But before that, the two Edwards need to bond a bit. And what better way to bond but by staying in the hallway after being kicked out of the room by the one you loved?**

**The question about Ed and Eddie bonding, please feel free to answer that. Please review! **


	9. Wooing the Girl

AN: Aww crap, I don't think I'll finish this before school starts. -_-U Oh well, I'll try to do as much as I can. I haven't updated in the longest time since my grandparents are here to visit so, thanks for being patient!

_Disclaimer – I love FMA, really I do! But, I don't own it. –pouts-_

_**Warning: There will be more fluff than a fluffer nutter sandwich. Maybe even a Perv!Ed here and there. The German recipe names are killer! Some of them look good to eat though, go look them up. Also, some cliché moments/descriptions are in here.**_

**RECAP:**

_During the exchange, Ed was there the whole entire time. From the moment Winnie asked Al to the laughing. 'Winry likes me?' The thought of this filled him with warmth. He couldn't help but stride into the kitchen with a small smile. Plans were already forming in his mind. By the time he sat down, everyone had already noticed his happy mood._

'_Watch out, Sis,' Winnie smiled, turning to the task at hand. 'If Ed is anything like my husband, then you're in for one heck of ride._

* * *

_Chapter 8 – Wooing the Girl_

Eddie walked into the kitchen and grinned. "Well, Shorty, did you have fun last night?" Winnie threw a pot at her husband. "What the heck, Winnie! What was that for?" he yelped in pain, clutching the object in one hand and his face in the other.

"For saying such things! First it was with Mei and Alphonse, now Ed?" she yelled, embarrassed of Eddie. She looked at Ed, who was blushing from the comment. Al and Mei, however, were trying not to laugh. They failed epically. The twins saw this and laughed along with them.

Suddenly, the last comment caught Ed's attention. "Mei and Al?" He looked at them with a new glint in his eyes. "So that's why you two were in that room!" he chirped happily.

"Brother/Edward!" Al and Mei yelled, blushing madly. Embarrassed, the Xing daughter got up and went over to Winnie, asking if she could help the café owner in any way.

Al watched her leave and leaned over to his brother. "We did you a favor didn't we? You got to share a room with Winry! You should be thanking us, Brother!" Al hissed in a low voice. Eddie leaned in also, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Ed smirked, "Of course, Al. But then again, you did yourself a favor too!" His smirk grew bigger as he saw Al redden some more. "After all, you did sleep in the same room with Mei!" He cackled when he saw that Al refused to look at Mei anymore.

He stopped laughing when a wrench came out of nowhere and smacked the back of his head. "You really should be nicer to your brother, Ed," Winry commented as she entered the kitchen. She had recently woken up, Al and Mei's yell. "I may not have heard what you were teasing Al about, but I know that it was embarrassing enough to cause him to blush!" She picked up the fallen tool and sat next to Ed.

The poor younger Elric Brother blushed even harder. '_She didn't have to say that aloud!_' He glanced at Mei and saw that she was looking at him. Curiosity was present in her eyes. '_Oh my God, am I still blushing?_'

"Mei, can you get the milk, please?" Winnie asked, beating egg whites in a bowl. "I need it for the Hazelnussomeletten." She took out another bowl and added 6 tablespoons of flour.

"Sure!" Mei stopped looking at Al and took out the milk. "How much do you need?"

Al continued to tickle the twin's tummies. Ed nursed the back of his head and while Winry chatted with Eddie. Moments later, the smell of hazel nut omelets filled the air.

After the breakfast drama, the café was open for business. Winry and Winnie were in the kitchen, keeping up with orders. Ed, Eddie, and Al were servers while Mei kept track of the constantly mobile twins.

There were some people who came by just to chat with Eddie. Then there was the occasional customer who would try to flirt with Ed or Al. Those who were being served by Ed were shot down immediately. The ladies who got Al were rejected gently. Lunch time came and the café closed for one hour.

At the kitchen table, Eddie began to tease Al and Ed about the girls who came by. Both brothers were blushing, not out of embarrassment but of anger towards the café owner. Mei couldn't help but feel jealous; those girls had the courage she did not. A hand fell on her shoulders, it was Winry's. The young woman smiled at her, nodded, and looked at Ed. It was all Mei needed to know, Winry was jealous too. With this in mind, the two girls turned to Winnie and awaited her orders to make lunch. The twins were on the floor in the play pen, playing with a toy an elderly customer had given.

"Guys! I hope you don't mind if we have Semmelknodel and Gulaschuppe, do you?" Winnie asked; looking in a book of recipes Eddie's mother had put together. No sounds came from the kitchen table. "Okay, I'll go ahead and start cooking." She closed the book with a sigh. The young woman turned to the other girls and began listing off ingredients she needed them to get.

After a few more minutes of embarrassing the two boys, the café owner finally decided to put his plan into action. Eddie grinned and asked the blushing brothers, "So why'd you guys reject those girls? It's not like you're in a relationship!" He laughed when he heard Al mutter something that sounded like 'Mei'. Ed mumbled something that might have sounded like 'Winry' but the married man wasn't exactly sure. "Ah, the joys of being in love!" he sighed, leaning back into the chair. "At least I'm married; I don't have to worry about other girls asking me out!" Eddie laughed ignoring the brother's glares at him.

Two words entered both Ed and Al's minds: _'Lucky bastard._' Of course, Al said another word for the man. Eddie sympathized with the two boys, remembering how hard it was to get Winnie's attention. So he began to whisper to them. "How about you guys go to Mrs. Hughes flower shop during your kitchen shift? I'll take care of the orders; you guys go and buy the girls a bouquet. They don't live that far, so the ladies won't even notice you're gone. Sound good?"

The brothers looked at each other and back at him. Ed spoke, "What makes you so sure they'll even like the flowers?"

He smirked, "They're going to be from you, after all." His head snapped towards Winnie. "Ah, lunch is ready."

* * *

Ed and Al ran to the back door, taking the long way around the café to avoid the girls from seeing them. They knocked on the door and were ushered inside by Eddie.

"Here, put them in." Grabbing two buckets, he placed in the bouquets and put them aside. "Now go; Al, I told the girls you were cooking. Ed, you're supposed to be cleaning the dishes Winnie brings in. Winry said not to let you near the stove. Something about potatoes, buckets of mud, a pot, and butter."

Ed frowned. "…six years old…making birthday cake…won't let go…" he mumbled as he headed to the café sink.

"You can't blame her, Brother. It's something even I can't forget!" Al laughed as he tied an apron around himself.

"Shut up, Al!"

Eddie shook his head as he took an order and told Al what was being made and what was next. Ed stayed at the sink, cleaning dishes and eating utensils. His brother checked the stoves, pots, and oven. He kept track of the orders and gave the café owner the finished orders. Winnie would occasionally come into the kitchen and dump dirty dishes for the eldest Elric to clean.

Nighttime soon came and the café had finally closed for the night. Mei and Al were in the kitchen making dinner. Eddie and Winnie were upstairs giving Alfons and Nina their baths. Edward was taking his hard-earned shower. Winry was busy cleaning the café tables.

The automail mechanic left the front café and headed towards the kitchen. "Alright, the tables are cleaned. All that is left is the café floors and kitchen sink for tonight!" she cheered as she dropped the small bucket into the unused side of the sink. The rag bobbed up and down, creating ripples in the bucket. "Dinner smells good, you two," she complimented, sitting down in a kitchen chair.

Mei grinned at the older blonde. "We're having stir-fry! Al's busy making mushroom soup." She turned to Alphonse. "Are you going to add milk in it for your brother?"

"Yeah, but we can't tell Brother or Mr. Heiderich," he laughed. After he finished chopping the vegetables, he tossed them into the soup and stirred. After a while, he took a spoon and sipped the soup. Doubtful, he asked, "Mei, does this taste alright?" Al took the spoon and brought the utensil up to the younger girl's lips. "Say 'ahhh'."

The fourteen-year-old blushed hard. '_Winry's watching, I just know it!_' She opened her mouth, "Ahhhhh!" After swallowing the rest of soup on the spoon, Mei said, "It's good; just add a bit more pepper." She turned back to the stir-fry and, well, stirred. The poor girl was still blushing!

Al turned to Winry and winked at her. He nudged his head in Mei's way and received thumbs up from his childhood friend. "_You're doing great, Al_," she mouthed.

"_Thanks_," he mouthed back. The youngest Elric had a huge stupid grin on his face.

Loud footsteps came into the kitchen. It was Ed; he was still fixing his white shirt. "So what's for dinner? Also, Winry, I might need you to check my automail…" He looked around and saw Mei's slightly red face. He also saw Al's stupid grin. The eldest Elric sat down next to Winry and leaned over. "So, what'd I miss?" he whispered. She quickly filled him in. Ed gave Al a smug look.

Al gave him a look that said "_You're next!_"Then he nudged his head over to the hidden bouquets and pointed a finger down. "_Now?_"

Ed nodded. "_Now_" The Elric got up and said, "Hey Winry, Mei; Al and I have something for you two." He went over to the bouquets.

Al put the lid back on the pot. He quickly met his brother near the hidden spot. They turned and took out the bouquets. "Here Mei; it's a butterfly bouquet. The flowers were meant to attract butterflies." He gave the Xing daughter her bouquet. Ed just gave Winry her bouquet without a word.

Mei turned off the stove for her stir-fry and studied her flowers. She took in the smell and let out a happy sigh. Winry also looked at her flowers. The Elrics stood by their sides, hoping they liked their gifts.

Mei was the first to react. She planted quick kiss on Al's lips. Al stumbled a bit from the force. "Thank you! I love them!" The Xing daughter smiled and ran upstairs to her room to put the flowers away. She left before Al could barely form any words. He stood there gaping like a fish.

Ed opened his mouth to mock his brother, but shut it when he felt something on his cheek. Winry had given him a kiss on the cheek for the bouquet. "Thanks, Ed," she whispered in his ear and withdrew to her room, following Mei.

Al looked at Ed. Ed looked at Al. They gave each other the stupidest grins they could muster. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, Al," Ed laughed. He was slightly disappointed that Winry didn't react they way Mei had. '_But that's what makes the challenge even more fun,_' he mentally smirked.

"Sorry that you didn't get the same reaction from Winry," Al apologized needlessly.

"She wouldn't be Winry if she did the same thing as Mei," he laughed. Ed turned around when he heard footsteps behind him.

Lo and behold, there was Eddie, grinning like a moron. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked. The café owner had heard the brothers' entire conversation after the girls left. They stared at him. "Alright, alright, you caught me… Tell me what happened!"

* * *

That night, Eddie and Al were cleaning up the café and kitchen. Before then, Winnie and Eddie tucked the twins in and bid everyone goodnight. Mei lay in bed, looking at the bouquet Al gave her with a smile. Ed was in his and Al's room, letting Winry check up on his right arm.

"Well, don't I take good care of your automail?" he asked cheekily. Ed shivered a bit, it was winter and he was in nothing but shorts.

"Yeah, yeah. You can put your shirt and pants back on." Winry turned, trying to hide a blush that was forming. She got up and swiftly left the room. "Goodnight, Ed."

"'Night Winry." The door closed and Ed was alone. He went over to his bed table, took a book out, and lay on his bed. '_Today wasn't exactly so bad._' A knock came on the door. Ed got up, "Hey Al, you're done already?" He opened the door and found Winry instead. "Winry?"

She brushed past him and plopped onto Al's head. In her hands was the bouquet Ed gave her. "For some reason, Mei won't let me in. She just tossed me a pair of clothes and the bouquet you gave me." Winry looked at Ed and smiled. "Thanks again for the bouquet Ed. I really do like it."

A faint blush rose onto Ed's cheeks. "Uh…no problem."

Winry's smile turned into a glare. "Now get out, I need to change."

Ed gave Winry his trademark grin. "Aww, Win. I thought we had this conversation last night. I'm not gonna look. Besides, we did this when we were younger!"

"When we were younger Ed! There's a huge difference between then and now!" she snapped, blushing. She grabbed the back of his shirt and literally threw him out. "You're going to stay out here until I say you can come back in!" Winry slammed the door, locking it.

"Aww come on, Win! Winry!? Let me in please? It's my room you know!" Al came up the stairs and continued past his brother. "Al! Al, you can talk some sense into Winry?" He was ignored. "Alphonse! Heeey!"

The youngest Elric knocked on Winry and Mei's room. The door opened; Mei and Al looked at Ed. "Have a goodnight with Winry!" They laughed.

Ed refused to let them have the last laugh. "Oh, really? Fine then, Al, don't do anything that I wouldn't do to Mei! Just because you're together doesn't mean that you two can have…"

"BROTHER!" Al yelped, blushing madly. Mei just yanked on Al's arm and closed the door. Ed was left in the hallway laughing.

"Have fun!"Ed laughed out. He sat down in front of the door.

Eddie came up the stairs and stood in front of Ed. His room was on the opposite side of his room. "Hey, Elric. I see you got thrown out!"

"Shut it Heiderich."

He only laughed. "Don't worry, Shorty. You'll get her." Eddie bid him goodnight and entered his room. Moments later, he was thrown out; just like Ed was. "Aww come on, Win! Winnie!? Let me in please? It's my room too you know!" They both heard the telltale sound of a lock sliding in.

Ed felt a strange sense on déjà vu. "Hey Heiderich. I see you got thrown out!" His déjà vu only got stronger.

"Shut it Elric." Ed wasn't the only one who felt the déjà vu. "So I guess we're stuck out here until the girls let us back in."

"Yep," Eddie sat down in front of the door.

"…"

"…"

Ed banged the back of his head against the bedroom door. He swallowed his pride and asked Eddie a question. "Hey, Heiderich. How'd you get Winnie? I mean, if you're anything like me, you'd probably screw things up most of the time with her."

Instead of a snarky remark, Ed got a laugh instead. "Haha, trust me, Elric. What you're going through right now is what I went through before. For your question, I did only one thing. I treated her with respect."

Ed scoffed. "Do you know how corny you sound?" He received a whack in the head. "OW!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Moron, that's the only way to treat women like Winnie and Winry! Women these days are treated like property and are looked down upon. Women like our girls," Ed blushed at that moment, "are strong. They deserve respect and should be treated as our equal."

Elric's eyes casted down. "I can face homunculus, jump from rockets, and even die." Eddie looked at the other man. "But dammit, I can't even tell Winry I like her," he hissed angrily. "Look at me; I'm acting like a total coward! This isn't like me."

Eddie got up and looked down at Ed. "You wanna know how I told Winnie?" A nod came from Ed. "I kissed her. That's all I did, nothing fancy. Okay, so I gave her the occasional flowers but still." He turned around, his hand on the door handle. "Just show her you love her. Nothing more, nothing less. The worst thing that could happen is her rejecting you. But we all know she won't," he smiled. Eddie turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly.

Ed looked at him with slight confusion. "Hey wait! I thought Winnie locked the door!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Eddie asked with an amused smile on his face. "You can easily unlock the some of the bedroom doors with the right wiggle of the knob!" He entered the room, leaving Ed staring behind.

* * *

True to Eddie's words, Ed managed to unlock his bedroom door by wiggling the knob. He tip-toed inside and took note that Winry had fallen asleep. '_She fell asleep! Winry was planning on leaving me outside for the whole night!_' he thought angrily.

"Nnng" Winry mumbled as she turned in her sleep. Her leg stuck out of the bed sheets, exposed to the cold winter air.

Ed sighed and sauntered over to the mechanic. He gently took the heel of her foot with his left hand and brought it back under the blankets. "The things I do for you, Winry…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Ed then heard his name being said. '_Is she dreaming about me?_' He hovered above the blonde, staring at her face. Thoughts were zooming around his head, wondering what would've made her say his name. Most weren't exactly clean. '_Hanging in bars with Hughes has corrupted my mind._' Needless to say, he had quite the shock when Winry's eyes snapped open and hit him with her wrench. "OW! What the hell, woman?!" he hissed, glaring at her.

"You were looming over me! It's only natural I'd whack you!" she snapped at him. Then Winry looked down at the covers and away from Ed's glare. "Edward…"

"What!" he snapped angrily.

"You said 'the things I do for you.' What did you mean by that?" she asked, looking back up at him.

Ed paled and thought:

_Shit, she heard me._

* * *

AN: -Bangs head against the wall- Too… corny…. Aaghh! Why why why why why?!?! God, I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm going to be cliché, and I don't want to be cliché! -_-U Gahhh, forgive me you guys! I'm sure some of you guys are disappointed with Eddie and Ed's talk. Please forgive me! There were so many things to type, I just…Gahh! I'm sorry. Then there's a mini-plot bunny running through my head. It involves the manga Al, Mei, and movie Alfons. Yeah, it's going to be my next project!

**Next chapter: Ed and Winry have a late night chat. That's all I'm saying.**

**Please review!**

**\/ \/ \/ Click this! \/ \/ \/**


	10. Love

AN: New chapter everyone! Unfortunately, this story has to be finished during the school year. I think I might write one or two more chapters. It's been fun everyone.

_Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I would've made Winry travel with the Elrics. Plus, Herr Heiderich and Hughes would be alive too. Seeing as how those didn't happen, I don't own FMA._

_**Warning: I cannot write romantic scenes. There'll also be lots of fluff. Maybe even a cliché moment here and there. XD**_

**RECAP:**

_Ed then heard his name being said. 'Is she dreaming about me?' He hovered above the blonde, staring at her face. Thoughts were zooming around his head, wondering what would've made her say his name. Most weren't exactly clean. 'Hanging in bars with Hughes has corrupted my mind.' Needless to say, he had quite the shock when Winry's eyes snapped open and hit him with her wrench. "OW! What the hell, woman?!" he hissed, glaring at her._

"_You were looming over me! It's only natural I'd whack you!" she snapped at him. Then Winry looked down at the covers and away from Ed's glare. "Edward…"_

"_What!" he snapped angrily._

"_You said 'the things I do for you.' What did you mean by that?" she asked looking at him._

_Ed paled and thought only one sentence:_

_Shit, she heard me._

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Love_

Instead of admitting defeat, Ed tried to cover his tracks. He covered them alright, he covered them badly. "What are you talking about, Win?! I never said such things. You must've been hearing things."

Winry blinked a few times before yawning. "I guess you're right." She laid down into the blankets and said, "Goodnight Ed." The mechanic closed her eyes.

He stared at her with surprise. '_She's giving up that easily?_' Ed gave a sigh of relief.

"You moron!" She hit him with her wrench once more. "You'd actually think I'd give up that easily?"

Ed clutched his head and hissed, "Twice in five minutes, Winry! Would it kill you not to hit me?"

Sitting up in Al's bed, Winry looked at the eldest Elric. "Seriously Edward, what did you mean?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know… Uh, you're important to me…and Al of course," he added quickly. "We'd do anything for you."

She grinned, "Well of course I know that! But you said 'I' and not 'we' or 'Al and I'. What did you mean by that?" Her voice got softer as she spoke.

Ed paled; he knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "You see, Winry…Uhm….This morning I overheard Winnie talking to the others about you." He was too busy trying to explain to Winry that he didn't notice her eyes widening. "And…well…"

'_He didn't!_' Winry thought, hoping Ed didn't overhear what she thought he overheard.

Edward Elric was brave. He's fought homunculi, jumped off many great heights, and even managed to drink a small amount of milk. But right now, '_Where's a homunculus when you need one?!_' Taking a deep breath, the young man tried once more. "I overheard Heiderich saying that you liked me… I… err…" Ed trailed off, unsure of what else to say. He remembered what Eddie had said when he asked how the married man told Winnie.

"_I kissed her. That's all I did, nothing fancy."_ Ed then made up his mind. '_Like Heiderich said, the worst thing that could happen is being rejected._' The thought of being rejected wasn't exactly appealing to him.

With Winry however, things were different. '_Crap, he did.'_Winry looked down at her blankets, thinking of a million ways to put off the confession Ed overheard. "Look at me, Winry," Ed's voice broke her thoughts. She looked up and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her. After stiffening for a moment and making Ed doubt his actions, she relaxed into the kiss. It was their first kiss, the two were more than happy to share it with each other.

They broke off sooner than they wanted, took a quick breath, and resumed their 'activities'. They pulled away, both lips swollen and their faces blushing. There was a comfortable silence around them. Of course, Ed broke it.

"So?" he asked.

"You know that everyone has been trying to set us up, right?" Winry asked. She received a nod. The mechanic smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, Win." The ex-alchemist pulled her into another kiss.

'_I guess I should thank Heiderich tomorrow._'

'_I guess I should thank Winnie tomorrow._'

* * *

The next morning, everyone except Ed and Winry woke up early. They all headed downstairs into the kitchen save for Eddie, who was beginning to put the café chairs down. Once in the kitchen, Winnie opened the kitchen door so he could join the conversation too.

"Well, Eddie?" Al asked. "Did our plan work?" This caused Winnie and Mei to stare at him and the other café owner.

Confused, Mei inquired, "Plan? What plan?" Winry's alter nodded, also wanting to know.

Eddie chuckled and placed down a chair near the door. "Last night while cleaning the café, Alphonse and I had a little chat. Remember when you threw me out last night, Win?" A nod came from his wife. "It was all a part of our plan. He told me that maybe Shorty would benefit from having a little talk with me." He took a chair down and moved to another table. "It may have worked, but we'll see this morning."

"AHA!" Two voices echoed through the café, leaving everyone in shock. "We knew it! You guys were trying to set us up!" Ed and Winry came down the stairs, briefly said good morning to a still Eddie, and entered the kitchen. They sat down next to each other and grinned at everyone.

Everyone was silent. The twins were looking at Mei and Al with wonder. Winry spoke first. "I had a feeling you guys were up to something."

Al spoke, careful with his words. "You're not mad at us right?"

To their surprise, Ed was the one who laughed. Winry just simply smiled. She asked, "No, why should we be mad?"

The younger Elric smiled back. He was happy for his brother and friend.

"So Shorty!" Ed twitched at Eddie's nickname for him. "How'd you tell her?" Mei and Al's interest were peaked. They both leaned forward to listen closely.

Ed smirked, "The same way you did, Heiderich."

Winnie gasped. Al and Mei stared in confusion. Eddie just laughed. "Nice going Shorty. Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Alright, enough talking now. Let's eat." Winnie brought the breakfast to the table. "Eddie, come eat…now!" She yelled when Eddie didn't budge at first.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ed coughed out, "Whipped." Winry smacked him in the back of his head for the rudeness. "OW! That hurt!"

"Why don't you ask Winry to kiss and make it better, Brother?" Al laughed. He poured himself a glass of milk and took a slice of bread. Deciding to take a page out of Winry's book, Mei also smacked Al. "OW! Mei!" he whined, looking like a kicked puppy.

Eddie laughed, causing Winnie to smack him too. "OW! Winnie! That hurt!" By now, all three boys were clutching their heads in pain. They looked at each other, their eyes saying: '_Why do we have such abusive girls?_'

Mei began to doubt her actions. She began to reach for the spot she had hit Al. Hope flashed in his eyes. Eddie and Ed thought, '_Lucky bastard!_'

Winnie and Winry caught her hand. "Don't, let him learn his lesson."

Remember that hope in Al's eyes? Yeah? Well it was ran over, stomped on, and set on fire the moment Mei nodded towards the two older women.

* * *

"HELLO HEIDERICHS AND ELRICS!" Hughes came plowing into the café, just as Al put up the 'Gone to Lunch' sign.

"Hi Mr. Hughes, how are you?" Al asked. "Oh! Hello, Ms. Gracia. Hello, Noa," he greeted the two women also came through the door.

"Hello Alphonse," Gracia greeted back. Noa simply nodded and shifted the squirming bundle in her arms. The flower shop owner had a basket in each hand full of brightly colored flowers. "Where's everyone else? Are they in the kitchen?"

Hughes went over to Noa and took the bundle in his arms. He made funny faces and tickled, receiving a high-pitched giggle.

"Yes, ma'am! Mrs. Heiderich told me that we were expecting you four for lunch. Congratulations on the safe delivery!" Al took the flower baskets and led the way into the kitchen. "They're here everyone!"

Eddie came over, a smile on his face. "Thanks, we could tell they were here anyway."

Hughes faked tears. "You could tell? Why?"

"You were loud when you came in."

Everyone in the room just laughed. Winnie got up from the table and said, "Why don't we all sit down? Eddie and I were just about to put the food on the table."

As she passed her husband, Gracia said, "Honey, you should introduce Jeremy to them." She took a seat next to Winry.

Hughes nodded. "Everyone, this is my darling son, Jeremy!" He held up his son, pride radiating off of him. Everyone congratulated him and Gracia.

The seating went as the following. Eddie sat at the head of the table, Hughes across him. To Eddie's right were the twins, Winnie, then Winry, Ed, then Gracia. To Eddie's left were Al, then Mei, then Noa. The seat next to Noa and on Hughes's left was empty. Between Gracia and Hughes, like Eddie and Winnie, was Jeremy.

For lunch, Winnie served Grunkohlsuppe and Mohren Mit Geschetzeltern. For dessert, she had made Streuselkuchen. During the meal, Noa kept 'accidentally' bumping her elbow with Mei's side. This caused hot soup to fall on the Xing daughter's lap.

'_I'm so glad to have the table cloth on my lap,_' she though with a mental sigh of relief. At first, Mei was surprised of the food served at meals. But she overcame her culture shock and even began writing the recipes down in the letters for her brother. The last time Noa bumped into Mei was during dessert. Crumbs had fallen down into her lap. She was embarrassed. '_The Hughes family must think I'm a messy eater!_' The teen blushed and refused to look at anyone at this point.

Once the plates were being sent to the sink, Hughes asked, "So, Eddie. Have you and Winnie gotten the twins baptized yet?" The fact that Winnie stopped in her tracks and Eddie's eyes widened, he took this as a no.

Winry groaned. "Really you guys, I kept telling you! But none of you two ever listened!"

Ed and Al looked confused. "Baptized?"

A gasp came from Mei's mouth. "You mean, the Twins haven't been baptized yet?"

"Will someone fill us in?!" Ed hissed.

Noa simply said, "It's for their religion.

Gracia looked at Ed and Al. "You're Roman Catholic too, right?"

The eldest Elric scoffed, "No. I'm an atheist. Al?"

Al shook his head. "I'm not religious either."

Suddenly, the two felt six pairs of eyes on them. Winnie spoke up, "Well then. I guess we'll have to change that if you two are going to be living in this household!"

* * *

Right then and there, Winnie and Eddie decided to bring the Elric Brothers along to church that night. The twins were to be looked over by her brother, Alex. Noa was to stay behind and help look after the twins too.

"Eddie, did Alex come by and pick up the twins yet?" Winnie called through the kitchen window. She peeked into the closed café. There Eddie was with a twin in both hands. She also then spotted the huge form of her brother, Alex. A voice coming through the kitchen door made her break away from the café front.

"Mrs. Heiderich, do Brother and I really need to go to church too?" Al asked, his hair was perfectly combed. "I mean, Mei always stayed behind on Sundays to tell Brother and I to look after the twins. But why do all of us need to go too?"

Ed, Mei, and Winry walked into the kitchen. The older Elric had a scowl on his face. He winced every time Winry messes with his ponytail. "Cut it out, Win!" he said, grabbing her wrist to prevent further pain. "Al's right though. We do we have to come along too. We told you during lunch, we're atheists!"

Winry glared at Ed and said, "Just try it okay? Just this once? It'd be good for you and Al. I mean, look at Alphonse!" She pointed at the younger brother, who was busy trying to convince his girlfriend not to mess with his hair anymore. "He's not complaining." Which was true, Al was just a bit frustrated with Mei constantly messing with his hair.

"Mei, please stop! Its fine the way it is!" Al said with a slight frown on his face. "Please, just leave it al-" He shut up when she gave him a quick kiss.

"May I continue?" Mei asked, looking at him innocently.

"Okay" he squeaked out.

'_He's whipped too,'_Ed thought with a frown on his face. He glanced at Winry, who was pouting, and sighed. The elder Elric let her wrist go. This caused the mechanic to smile and continue to mess with his ponytail. '_Then again, in a way, I am too... unfortunately._'

"Is everyone ready?" Eddie asked. There were noises of approval. "Alright then, everyone pile into the truck!"

And so, Ed and Al went to their very first mass. At first they were surprised that Winry was even religious. She just said: "_Winnie got me into it._" Once the mass started, they were a bit confused. Ed quickly followed other people, standing, sitting, and kneeling when others did so. Al followed not so long after. Needless to say, they were intrigued by the religion.

During the ride home, Ed and Al were asked about what they thought of their very first mass.

Ed had said, "It was…interesting. But, still highly unlikely." Needless to say, the Heiderichs' found their new house-sitter.

Al had responded, "Same with Brother. It was interesting, but the immortality talk isn't going to happen. And, the 'body and blood' isn't going to grant it either. Sorry, Mei." The café owners had found another person to look after their house.

At their responses, Mei and Winry only shook their heads. Later that night in their room, both girls said a prayer for the two brothers. (Winnie and Eddie Al move back into his room. They said they didn't want any noises to wake them up in the night. This caused Mei, Al, Winry, and Ed to blush brightly.)

* * *

AN: o.O This was a page shorter than usual. I hope the confession scene went okay. I mean, I've never been in a relationship in my 14 years of living… so I'm not really sure if the scene was realistic. I've based it on the many books I have read, so yeah. ^_^U Anyway, I'm going to try to finish this story. School has begun and homework WILL pile in. Please review you, guys!

**Next chapter: A year has passed since Ed and Winry kissed. Now, on their one-year anniversary, Ed has a very important question to ask. Birthday parties, rings, and over-protective family members are all going to be in the next chapter. Please look forward to it!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ CLICK ME! \/ \ / \ / \/**


	11. Bonus 2 Pregnant!

AN: Okay, so I lied. This chapter is obviously a bonus chapter. I have completely read over my chapter 10 and decided that it was a piece of crap. This is my language saying "I accidentally deleted the chapter." -_-U See, once again, I am neglecting my homework and school to write this chapter for you all. Kudos to Eatfoodzap who had smacked sense into me. Thanks buddy!

_Disclaimer: I am making a shout out to the awesome Robert DeNiro movie, __Analyze This__. If I owned FMA, Herr Heiderich, Ed, and Al would've moved to Amestris. No really, I would… Hmmm, Herr Heiderich moving to Amestris… I think I'll make that my next story! XD_

_**Warning: Lots of AlMei fluff. Also a few mentions of Natalie will come up. Plus, I've been watching too many of my mother's soap operas, so it's going to be kinda dramatic… So much ooc-ness!**_

* * *

_Bonus Chapter 2 – "Pregnant?"_

Two months had passed since Ed and Winry kissed. That was the time when Al and Mei visited Mei's family in China. Needless to say, Al had an interesting time.

_FLASHBACK_

_The gates to Xing manor opened for Alphonse Elric and Mei Xing. As they walked to the doors, Al looked around the huge yard nervously. He tugged at his collar and fanned himself. "Mei, I don't think this was a good idea." The Elric looked down at his girlfriend, who was tugging him along._

"_Nonsense, Al! My Mother and Father will love you… even though you yelled at them about sis' funeral." Mei smiled back up at him. "Although, I don't think telling them you're five years older than me will be smart," she laughed. The Xing Daughter didn't know she had hit a sensitive spot._

_Al frowned. 'She's right, though. Technically, I'm nineteen and Mei's a minor…' he thought sadly. 'Not matter how you look at it; I'm still older than Mei…' The Amestrian was pulled out of his thoughts when Mei stopped walking. They were in front of the doors that lead to Mei's parents. Once they stepped inside, it was all about Al trying to impress them._

_The youngest Elric felt a small pressure on his left cheek. He looked down to his girlfriend and stared. "You looked like you needed it," Mei smiled._

_Al leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Thanks," he mumbles, blushing a bit. He took Mei's hand in his, raises his other hand and took the door knocker. Al banged the knocker against the doors and quickly dropped it._

_Not so long after, it was opened. There stood a young maid, who immediately bowed as soon as she opened the door. "Please come in," she whispered, not looking up._

_Once they entered the house/manor, Al noticed that all the family paintings did not include Natalie. There was only Ling, Mei, and Mr. and Mrs. Xing. 'They really made sure Natalie didn't exist.' He was so busy looking at the paintings that he didn't notice Mei's parents approaching._

"_Mother! Father!" Mei cried out, letting go of Alphonse's hand and running into her parents arms. She gave the two a hug before turning back to Al. "Please meet my boyfriend, Alphonse Elric! I'm sure you meet him when we were in Munich!"_

_Al turned his head towards the Xings. He saw two things. Mei's father was staring at him, while her mother smiled brightly. Apparently, Mrs. Xing had forgiven him. But, something was off with her smile. He dismissed it and thought, 'I hope I can win over Mei's Dad before we leave for home'. Al was told it was going to be a very hard task to do… according to Eddie at least. But then again, this was Eddie and Roy we're talking about. And we can all see the 'great' relationship they have!_

_The next morning, Al was woken up by a familiar form staring at him from the side of his guest bed. Lo and behold, it was Ling! Al was so surprised that he rolled the other way and fell off the bed._

_Ling got up from his crouch and walked to the window on the other side of the bed. He threw open the curtains and let the bright morning sun shine down on the poor teen. Then he proceeded to pick Al up by his collar. "Listen to me very carefully, Elric. I don't care if my sister tries to defend you, but if I hear that you broke her heart, I will not hesitate to come over to Germany and kick your ass. Do you understand?" Ling hissed. To top his over-protective brother mode, he even threw in a glare._

_Al frowned. "It'll be Mei's decision if I'm her boyfriend. She'll be the one who breaks up with me, not the other way around. But I love her and she loves me," Al causally shrugged out of the Xing's grip and turned away. He began to fix the bed, "And if you have a problem with it, then I'm sorry. But you'll just have to learn how to deal with it."_

_An unexpected smile formed on Ling's face. "Okay then, but you'll have to convince Father that and gain his approval." With that said, he exited the guest room. As he walked away, the Xing Heir thought with a smirk, 'If he survives the next two weeks, I may change my mind about him.' He just didn't know that Al was completely frozen in fear._

'_I need to impress Mei's father!' Alphonse Elric was as smart as his brother, but also as stupid as his brother when it came to relationships. He groaned, "It's going to be a long two weeks."_

_In the dining hall, Mei met up with her mother and father. "Good morning Mother, good morning Father!" she greeted cheerfully. She received a kiss on the cheek from her mother and a stiff hug from her father. Mei sat next to her mother, who sat next to Father at the head of the table. "Morning, Ling!" She chirped as her brother sat on the other side of her father._

"_Mornin', Sis," he said as Ran Fan took her seat next to him. "Mother, Father," he nodded to his parents and began to reach for a plate of bread. "If you're wondering, Mei, Al is on his way."_

_Father wiped his mouth and looked Mei in the eye. "Mei, as you know, your Mother and I love you very much. But if you had told us that he was coming, we wouldn't have arranged your suitor to come over!" He then began to worry as soon as his beloved daughter spat out her glass of water._

"_Father! Why would you do that? I told you in the letter that he was coming too!" She was completely outraged. The youngest Xing stood up so fast that the chair she was in fell over. All the maids and butlers gasped along with her Mother._

_Mother gracefully stood up, her chair barely moving. "Mei Xing, how dare you raise your voice to your Father! I taught you to be a lady, not like an animal! We're lucky that the suitor that was coming today did not see that!" There was a long silence. Mei turned her glare to her mother. Father, Ling, and Ran Fan continued eating their breakfast._

_On the other side of the door behind Father was Al, who had only opened the door a sliver. But it was enough to hear the entire conversation. An unaware maid passed by, accidently bumping into Al. He stumbled into the dining hall and quickly recovered before Mother or Father could notice. "Ah, g-good morning everyone!" he stuttered nervously. Mei and Mother sat down, the former's chair being pushed in by Al. He sat down next to his girlfriend and nervously looked around the table._

_Mother nodded stiffly at the teen, "Good morning, Alphonse." She continued eating her breakfast._

_Al leaned over to Mei slightly and asked, "What happened?"_

_Mei poked her food. "Nothing you need to worry about," she replied in a dull tone. The only way she brightened up a bit was when Al slipped her hand into his under the table. He squeezed her hand gently and released it as soon as Father looked over their way._

_Then the dining hall door opened once more. There stood a young man around Mei and Al's (physical) age of fourteen. He had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Xing. My name is Russell Workman; it is a pleasure to meet you all. I do believe that I'm here for a Ms. Mei Xing."_

_Al and Mei stared in shock. Mei, mainly because it was the suitor that her mother mentioned had earlier. Al was in shock because the young man looked very familiar to a certain Russell Tringham. 'He-he's Mei/my suitor?!' they thought._

_A week and a half had passed since Mei, Al and Russell arrived at Xing Manor. Mother had been spending time 'bonding' (distracting) with Al, while Mei was off with Russell. Needless to say, neither Al nor Mei liked it at all. Father and Ling were off taking care of the family business._

_Outside, Mei and Russell were in the gardens. She thought of how Al would've loved the gardens. 'I wanted to be with Al, not with this suitor,' the Xing Daughter sulked as she zoned out of her suitor's speech on the farm he and his brother owns. 'That's why we came to visit China. So Mother and Father could warm up to Alphonse.' She turned her gaze to Russell. 'Will he ever stop talking?'_

"…_But be a good wife and stay at home!" Russell was sure that this would win Mei over. After all, women should be doing any stressful work. The moron failed to notice Mei's livid expression. "So, what do you say? We'll leave in the morning. I'm sure __Allen__ would understand."_

"_NO!" Russell took a step back from Mei's loud outburst. Inside the house, even Al and Mother heard the outburst. Both went over to the scene, worried about Mei._

"_Mei! What happened?" Al yelled as soon as he saw her within his line of vision. Mei ran over to Al and enveloped him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and looked at Russell with the best glare he could muster. "What did you do to her?"_

_Workman raised both of his hands up in a defensive manner. "Nothing, I did nothing!" Of course, this was denied when Mei blew a raspberry at him._

_Mother gasped, "Mei Xing that was not ladylike!" She turned to Russell and bowed deeply. "Please forgive my daughter, I have no idea what has gotten into her."_

_Mei hissed from Al's arms, "I do not want to be a trophy wife, Mother. If you paid attention to me during your 'lady lessons', you would've noticed that that wasn't me! Natalie and I switched places during those lessons." She basked in the shocked look on Mother's face._

_Al overcame his shock and smiled. 'No wonder Natalie was always polite. She took Mei's place in those lessons!' He hugged Mei tighter and looked at Russell. "I'm afraid Mei doesn't want to come with you." His gaze turned to the manor gates. "I believe that you know the way out."_

_Russell glanced at the gates before walking towards Mother. He stood next to her and smirked. "That is impossible. You see, Mrs. Xing has the say on either I stay or go."_

"_But as the head of this house, I have the say on who stays in the house," Father and Ling walked into the gardens. Ran Fan followed silently behind, as silent as a shadow. "Mr. Workman, you are not fit to be here."_

"_Dear, Mei needs-!" Mother was cut off as Father raised a hand. Al and Mei smirked at Russell's direction. Father gave them a stern glare and the smirks went away._

"_Don't get me wrong, __Alfonso__," Al twitched at the name. Father glanced at him before addressing Russell also. "You too, Mr. Workman. As a father, I deem you both unworthy of my daughter." Mei blushed as Ling let out a loud 'awww!'_

_Al and Russell shared a glance and thought: 'I doubt he'd approve of anyone wanting to be with Mei.'_

_Mother glared angrily at her beloved husband. "Mei is our daughter, she too holds family responsibilities along with Ling! It is Mei's duty as our daughter to be married to someone with a high upbringing. Not some commoner off the streets!" She waved a hand in Al's direction._

"_What about what I want, Mother? Have you ever thought of that?" Mei let go of Al, but he left an arm wrapped around her waist. "Maybe I want to be with __Alphonse__," she stressed the name. For some reason, everyone had trouble remembering the youngest Elric's name._

_Mother glared at her daughter. Ling looked at Father, who looked at Mei. "Excuse me," Al's voice broke the silence in the air. "I may have no right to speak in this topic-"_

"_Which you don't!" Mother snapped._

_He ignored her. "But isn't Mei old enough to make her own decisions?"_

_Everyone looked at Mei. Ling asked, "Well, Sis? Are you going to take Al or Russell?"_

"_I choose Al," she confirmed with a strong voice. With that said, Mother and Father left the gardens. Mother was upset that she had been teaching the wrong daughter while Father was hungry. Only Russell, Al, Ling, Ran Fan, and Mei remained._

"_You're making the wrong decision, Little Lamb." Mei hated the stupid nickname he had given her. Ling snickered at the name, storing it his head. Russell was silent as Al tightened his hold on Mei's waist. Workman smirked, "I bet the only reason why she's staying with you is she's with your child."_

_Al stared at him in shock. 'What the-?" Ling then proceeded to glare a hole into Al's head. Ran Fan looked at Mei with surprise. Mei stared at Russell, she too was in shock. _

_The ex-suitor let out a laugh. "I knew it! So that's the reason why you won't come with me! Instead of calling you Little Lamb, I should probably call both of you Mr. and Mrs. Rabbits!" You could say he got quite the shock when Al gave him a good punch in the face. "Wha-?"_

"_How dare you insult Mei?!" Alphonse wasn't livid. No, the sweet, kind younger Elric brother was downright royally __pissed.__ Never in his life had someone pissed him off as much as Russell did right now. Shou Tucker didn't even touch the level Russell had landed on. He let go of Mei and stepped forward, ready to punch him once more._

"_Al, he's not worth it." Mei grabbed his forearm and lowered it. "Ran Fan, Ling, do you think you can show him to the gates?" Ling nodded; still troubled over the fact that he was an uncle. Ran Fan took Russell by the arm while Ling took the other. They dragged him over to the gates and returned to the couple._

_Calming down, Al hugged Mei. "He called you a rabbit, Mei," he murmured into her shoulder. "He accused you of being pregnant."_

"_What does rabbits have to do with this?" Ling asked, still furious at Al._

_The scientist blush brightly. "Um, rabbits are known to breed," he got three confused looks. "They breed very fast."_

_The realization dawned on the three. Ran Fan had to hold back Ling a foot away from Al. "Let me go! I'll kill him!"_

"_Ha-ha, calm down Ling! It's not like she's really pregnant with my child or anything!" Al laughed out. His laughter died when Mei didn't laugh along with him. "M-Mei?"_

_She looked up at him with a solemn look on her face. "I haven't exactly been feeling well lately… and I've been eating a lot of food since we arrived here."_

_Al blushed madly. "Wh-what? You mean you're really pregnant?" That was when Ling got out of Ran Fan's hold and tackled the young 'teen' to the floor._

_After dinner, Mei and Al walked down the hallway. Al was pouting while Mei was laughing. "That was really mean, you know!" Al still couldn't believe he fell for it. Even Ling was off pouting somewhere in the manor._

"_I can't believe you, Ling, and Ran Fan fell for it! I mean, really Al?" Mei poked his shoulder. She smiled brightly at him. "You honestly thought I was pregnant?"_

"…_Yes" he pouted._

"_Awww, that's so cute! But still, you and I never even…"she trailed off, blushing from the topic._

"…" _Al blushed too. He stood in front of Mei's room. "Well goodnight, Mei!"_

_The Xing Daughter stood on her toes and kissed Al. He kissed back and for a moment, they were only aware of each other. Mei reluctantly pulled away and smiled. "Goodnight Al." The bedroom door closed and Al left for his room._

* * *

_Surprises were popping all over the place. Mother stopped smiling to Al and Father looked at him as if he was studying him. But, it didn't matter. Mei and Al spent the last week Russell-free and spending time with Ling and Ran Fan. On the night before returning to Germany, Al received a surprise visitor. "Oh, hello Mr. Xing!" Al bowed as soon as he saw who was at the door._

"_Elric, I would like to talk with you." The Xing Patriarch stepped into the guest bedroom. "I understand that you love my daughter, correct?" he inquired as the two sat across each other at the small table in the guestroom._

"_Yes, sir." Al was as nervous as the day he and Ed look the Alchemy Exams. "I do love Mei," he looked at Mr. Xing in the eye (which he gave himself a pat on the back for)._

_Father sighed, "I've been observing you __Allen__. Between you and Russell, you have treated Mei with the most respect." He stared back into Al's grey eyes. "But, then again, Workman did strike me as an ass in the first place."_

_Al couldn't help but laugh, he stopped when Father looked at him sternly. "Sir, I will tell you the same thing I told Ling. Mei will be the one who ends our relationship, if she wishes it." He then noticed something. 'Brother and Eddie were right, I am whipped.'_

_A laugh came from Father. "__Allen Elric__, you are really something else!" Father smiled for the first time at Al._

"_Sorry, what?" he was confused!_

"_I had told Russell something close to what I told you. He said that it would be Mei's loss if she didn't follow him." Father laughed once more. "But you, Allen, you're an interesting person. I do believe you will be a good add to the family one day. It'd be nice if you proved my wife wrong." He got up and patted Al's back._

"…" _Al was in shock. He followed Father to the door. "I'll try to do exactly that sir."_

"_Yes well, that you do. Goodnight, then; you'll need your rest for the trip!" Father turned to leave but stopped. "Also, __Alphonse__..."_

_Al brightened up at the correct name. "Yes, sir?"_

_Father smiled at Al once more. It wasn't the same smile as before, this one was a slasher smile. "If you hurt my daughter in anyway… I will personally make sure you stab yourself in the back four times and jump off a bridge, okay?" He continued to smile brightly even though Al stood in the spot frozen in fear. "Goodnight, Alphonse! I hope you have happy dreams!" Father then took his leave._

'_Stab myself in the… Oh my God!" Al walked to his bed and lay down still scared of Father. "He plans on making my death look like a suicide!" With that thought, Al fainted._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Welcome home Al!" Winry said giving him a hug. She released the brown-haired Elric and moved to Mei. "Welcome home, Mei. We missed you two!" Ed took Al and Mei's luggage and began to haul them upstairs. The mechanic led the two into the kitchen.

"Hey, welcome back!" Eddie greeted as he and Winnie made dinner.

Winnie went over and gave the two a hug. "Welcome home." Ed jogged into the kitchen and gave Al a pat on the back for surviving Mei's father.

During dinner, Eddie grilled Al and Mei about their trip. They told every little detail, including the prank Mei pulled on Ling and Al. At that time, Ed choked on his dinner while Eddie did a fantastic spit take. The twins clapped their hands at the performance.

Winry and Winnie looked at each other and smiled. It's great to have the family back together again.

* * *

AN: Woo-hoo, I am done! Anyway, please review. I'd love to get feedback! I promise to start on the next chapter ASAP! Also, I'm not exactly sure about the rabbits part. _Raise your hands, who actually thought that Mei was pregnant? XD_

**Recap of the next chapter: A year has passed since Ed and Winry kissed. Now, on their one-year anniversary, Ed has a very important question to ask. Birthday parties, rings, and over-protective family members are all going to be in the next chapter. Please look forward to it!**

* * *


	12. Edmund and Winifred

AN: Whooo! I hope you guys like this one! I'm sorry that this chapter took a long, long time. This is it you guys, the very last chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own Eddie, Winnie, the Heiderich Twins, the Bellstones, and some awesome choco-banana pocky!_

_**Warning: I did a lot of jumping around. This chapter is shorter than the rest. Also, I don't own "Mr. Firey". XD**_

* * *

_Chapter 10 – Edmund and Winifred_

It has been a year since Ed and Winry kissed. Many things had happened since then. The biggest event had to be the moving to the states.

A few weeks after Mei and Al returned from a trip to China, Eddie received a letter from his brother, William. In the letter, he had said that there was a nice little lot somewhere in Atlanta, Georgia of the United States of America. Winnie's (and Winry's) birthday was coming up, so William bought it as a surprise gift for his 'favorite sister-in-law'. He said that they could set up another Central Café there too.

Winnie read over her husband's shoulders. "So basically, he's asking us to come to the states."

Eddie nodded, "Pretty much, yeah." He looked at the Elrics, Mei, and Winry. "But, you guys…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to force Ed, Al, Mei, or Winry into coming to the states with them.

"We don't have anywhere to go. And I'm sure Brother and I would love to come with you to the states," Al stated. Ed nodded and continued to eat his dinner with vigor.

"I'd have to ask Father," Mei murmured. "But I'd love to come along too!" Winnie smiled at her, while Al just held her hand under the table.

Winnie and Eddie looked at Winry. She grinned, "Anywhere you go, sis, I go!" This caused everyone to cheer. Alfons and Nina giggled at their 'grown-up pets'.

"Alright! America here we come!" Eddie cheered. He got up and went to the cabinet. After rummaging around, the Heiderich pulled out a bottle of expensive looking wine. He turned to the table, grinning. "Mei, Al, sorry but you two are minors. You can't have this stuff. So if you could do us a favor and tuck the twins in bed…"

Mei and Al pouted/glared at Eddie. But nonetheless, they took the twins, bid the other adults goodnight, and climbed the stairs. Then, Al popped his head back into the kitchen. "Ah, technically I'm not a minor." He grinned at all the stares he got. "I'm just saying. Goodnight!"

"Why that little…" Eddie grumbled as he also pulled out four wine glasses. "Oh hey," he froze. "What are we going to do about our Central Café here? Are we just going to pack up and leave?" Silence washed over the kitchen as Eddie sat back down and poured each person a glass. "…"

Winnie, Winry, Eddie, and Ed took their glasses and gulped them down. "You know," Winnie started, "the Hughes did mention that they needed a new home." Another round of stares.

"We can give the Hughes our house." Ed and Winry gave nods of approval. All four adults were the oldest in the house, this could count as their little 'meeting'. "Gracia can finally have more room for her flower shop now." Winnie took the bottle and poured another round in everyone's glasses.

Eddie and Ed drowned theirs and were poured another round. Then another… then two more… three more… By now, both were pouring their glasses themselves.

Winnie and Winry exchanged looks. '_Here we go…_'

Later that night, Winnie and Winry had to carry their partners up the stairs. Both idiots had decided to have a drinking contest. Ed and Eddie were constantly slurring, "I luurrrrvvv you, Win-Win!" and followed it by a giggle. The ladies rolled their eyes and hauled the boys into their respective rooms.

Winnie dumped her husband into bed and left the room to check on her twins. Winry dropped Ed into his bed and quietly bid Al goodnight. She closed the door and went to her and Mei's room.

* * *

"Baby Brother, how are you?" William teased as everyone arrived at their new home/café. He ruffled Eddie's hair and turned to Winnie. "Winnie, you look as beautiful as ever!" He gave her a huge hug and received one back.

Ed and Al just stared at the scene, William Heiderich looked exactly like Envy the Homunculus! The two's surprised looks turned into a jealous one when the look-alike released Winnie and turned his attention to the brother's girlfriends.

"Oh? And who are these two lovely young women?" he asked with a bow.

Not able to smoother their laughter, Winry and Mei introduced themselves. They were absolutely charmed by Eddie's brother.

"Why, Miss Winry, you look like a spitting image of my dear sister-in-law," William commented as he kissed the back of Winry's hand. He turned his attention to Mei. "It certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mei. You must've had an army of men trying to court you lately.I must warn you though, you might encounter the same here in America." The young man also kissed the back of her hand.

William was suddenly yanked backwards by his collar. "Okay, Will, cut that out. They're taken," Eddie shook his head in embarrassment. His brother was such a shameless flirt sometimes.

"Oh, by whom?" Fingers were pointed at the fuming Elric Brothers. "EH? These shrimps?!" Will sauntered over to the two brothers.

…Wait for it…

"DAMMIT!" Ed exploded as he saw that Will was a head taller than him. Al was an inch shorter than Ed. At least he took this height difference better than his brother. He even had to hold Ed back from attacking Will to the ground; the Heiderich was milking the height difference.

Cue loud laughter from everyone.

As the laughter died down, Will asked to hold his niece and nephew. "You all can settle in, I'll look after these two," he smiled. "Please feel free to choose any room."

Everyone was excited to explore their new home. Up the stairs, they were led into a long hallway. Winnie and Eddie chose the first door to the left and the room next for the twins. Next to the twins' room were Mei and Winry's. Across the married couple was Ed and Al's room. Next to the brothers' were two guest rooms. William lived down the road so he didn't need a room in the café.

Dinner that night was eventful. The twins wanted to explore their new environment, the Elric Brothers were glaring a hole into Will's head as he described the neighborhood to the girls, and Winnie and Eddie were busy cooking dinner.

After dinner, they all pitched in on setting up the café room. Tables were placed, chairs were arranged, table cloth was put down, etc. Tomorrow was their opening day; it was going to be a rough week for Central Café.

_ONE WEEK LATER, TWO DAYS UNTIL WINRY'S/WINNIE'S BIRTHDAY_

"Winry! Table Three's orders are ready!" Eddie shouted as he quickly stuck his head out the kitchen window towards the front room. He placed the order on the sill and retreated back into the kitchen.

Winry grabbed the order and quickly walked towards the hungry group of three in a small corner. "Here you go, sorry for the wait."

A finely dressed woman huffed. "Finally, we've been waiting for a long time." She turned to a girl who looked somewhat younger than her. "Honestly, Clarice, why did you choose this dingy place?"

Winry chose this time to back away. She heard Clarice defend Central Café and smiled. _'Being in the front house is tough. But at least there are still some good people in the world.'_

Al, however, got the bad end of the customer stick.

"Watch it, boy!" a gruff voice hissed as the youngest Elric almost ran into him. "Spill one drop of that crap you call soup and you'll be seeing stars!" he threatened the teen placed the soup down. The man stuck his foot out as Al walked away, "Thank God you gave me my order, you clumsy brat!"

Alphonse, who spent a month on an isolated island with his brother, survived, and was sent into a long and painful training with an ill woman, was better in martial arts than his older brother. Alphonse, who had also defeated Dante, Eckhart, and dispose the uranium bomb, was a smart and logical teen. Alphonse, who had faced many great dangers in his young life, was now scared witless of his girlfriend, Mei.

The tiny Chinese girl marched behind the man, grabbed the back of his head, and pushed it down into the soup Al had just recently delivered. "Excuse me sir, there was no need to eat your soup like a _dog_. That's why the spoon was invented," she replied innocently as the man brought his head up.

The man didn't say a word as the people around his table laughed. He just quietly ate his soup and even gave Al a generous tip before he left the café in shame.

'_I knew there was a reason why I love her!'_

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Winnie and Winry… happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as the two 'twins' blew out their candles. "Horray!"

"It's Cake Time!" Eddie cheered as he pulled out an already made cake from the over. "The children picked out the flavor." Ed was right behind his counterpart with a knife and stack of plates. Nothing was dropped during their trek to the front café.

"We picked out the design," Mei grinned. She took the knife from Ed, who was poised over the cake to begin cutting it. "You guys get the first slice; after all, it's your special day!"

Ed pouted. Winry patted the top of his head (she had to stretch a bit). "Thanks you guys, we appreciate it!" Winry kissed Ed's cheek.

Presents were handed out. Winnie and Winry flipped a coin to decide who would open first. Winry won and moved onto her presents.

From Al, she received a book on mechanics. Mei gave her a hand-sewn shirt. Eddie gave her a blank book to write in. When it was Winnie's turn, she was really surprised.

"Winnie, what's this?" Winry asked motioning to Ed's ponytail. It had a ribbon on it.

The counterpart laughed, "Why, your present of course!" She tapped Ed on the head, "Oi, it's your turn."

Ed blushed and shoved a box into Winry's hand. "Happy birthday, Win," he mumbled. Everyone stared at Winry and the box she held.

Opening the box, Winry let out a loud gasp. Inside was a simple gold ring. "Ed?" she asked looking at the blond alchemist.

He sighed and got down on one knee. "Winry, I've known you my whole life. You even rejected me when we were younger. But now I'm going to ask one more time:"

_Will you marry me?_

Winry nodded and tackled Ed to the floor. "It's about time, Alchemy-Geek!"

* * *

"Auntie!" A blonde haired child ran to an adult-looking Mei. "Alfons is making fun of me!"

Alfons, now a trouble making child, replied back, "Liar! I am not!" He turned to Mei, "Auntie Mei, Natalie is lying!"

"Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

"Now children," Mei cooed. "There is no need to fight, it's almost bedtime! How about I tell you a story? Alfons, go get your sister. Natalie, go get your Uncle Al."

The two nodded their heads vigorously and scrambled to fetch their charges.

Mei Elric sighed. Natalie, Winry was kind enough to name her first born after her sister. The six-year-old was every bit like her father, short and short-tempered. She headed to the den, Eddie, Ed, Winnie, and Winry had asked her and Al to look after the children. They all simply wanted to have a night out to themselves.

"About time you got her, Mei!" Al laughed. "These three are going to be the death of me!" He laughed even louder as the three children tickled his sides.

"Okay, kids, let Uncle Al breathe," she tickled Nina and sat down. "Now what story would you all like to hear?"

Three hand shot into the air. As if practiced, Nina, Alfons, and Natalie said, "How Uncle Ed almost beat Mr. Firey!"

Al smiled. He and his brother had come a long way to get to where they were right now. A wonderful family, great friends, and a happy life, the two Elrics had worked so hard for this.

_In the end, it's all thanks to Edmund and Winifred._

* * *

AN: Wow, the ending was complete and total crap. Sorry that it took so long to update, school and writer's block are evil! - _ - U If anyone wants to know what I'll do next, it's going to be in the D. Gray-Man section. I'll see you then!

Thank you:

DaRkNeSs4IcHi

Auto-Alchemechanicist

infinitemoonlight

Halfblind-artist

Eatfoodzap

AnimeCookie93

Jayrunner

Son of the morning

xxBittersweet Melancholyxx

whatsername4

Charged Kintaro

FullmetalKeyblade-13

Inky-chan!

lucky 14

bookwormally

Th3.1.n.

Kame-tan

dbzgtfan2004

Monksea

Hinakoki

fantasysangel7

BlackPawn

Orange Singer

Devil Alchemist

Thank you all so much for reviewing! Thank you Reader for even reading this! You and this story have totally made my day!


End file.
